Daughter of Ipswich
by MajorJ.Whit
Summary: Caleb has been having a hard time dealing with a double dose of Power & its temptations. As a result he's been more irritable and distant than usual, but when someone that was family had been seemingly forgotten by the Covenant members returns, how will they all deal with her & all the secrets that she brings with her? Rated M for language & implied situations. CD/SW, CD/OC, RG/OC
1. Prologue

The last story I wrote (which I have recently deleted) was written when I was a sophomore in high school, and it's been 6 years since then.I recently started writing again and have decided to post some of my stories (much to my worry and my boyfriend's encouragement). We'll see where this goes.

This story was inspired by _tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga's_ story **The Witch Uniter **and her portrayal of the **Covenant** characters. It's AMAZING, go check it out!

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT **__own anything, but the plot and any OCs!_

* * *

***A Daughter of Ipswich***

_Prologue_

Caleb Danvers was exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally. It had been a month since he had defeated Chase and bound his powers, lost his father, become the official head of the Covenant of Silence and his power was constantly tempting him right from under his skin to give in to the addiction that could one day take place, and since then he'd been overwhelmed. All he wanted was to go home, shower and sleep. Thankfully it was a Friday.

Caleb walked into the dark Danvers' mansion. He could hear his mother in the kitchen. He hoped she wasn't getting a drink, but was too tired to find out. She was trying to stop now that his father had passed away, but wasn't doing a good job. He made his way to the stairs, but the light coming from the library, which was his haven, stopped him. No one ever went in there when he wasn't home. His brothers rarely went in without invitation.

He walked in, but nothing could've prepared him for what was inside.

"Hello, Caleb."

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys think! Leaving reviews gives you magical cookies! :P


	2. Chapter 1

The last story I wrote (which I have recently deleted) was written when I was a sophomore in high school, and it's been 6 years since then.I recently started writing again and have decided to post some of my stories (much to my worry and my boyfriend's encouragement). We'll see where this goes.

This story was inspired by _tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga's_ story **The Witch Uniter **and her portrayal of the **Covenant** characters. It's AMAZING, go check it out!

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT **__own anything, but the plot and any unrecognizable OCs!_

* * *

_Chapter one_

"Hello, Caleb." Her British accent was unforgettable.

"Jenny?" Caleb asked in disbelief as he stared into her bright blue eyes. He was the only one that called her that. Everyone else called her by her second name: Riley.

"The one and only!" She grinned and Caleb ran to her, scooping her up in his arms.

"I can't believe it's you!" He smiled down at her, after putting her down, but keeping his arms around her waist. "You dropped off the face of the planet for almost 2 years… Does Reid know you're back?" He asked, knowing that Reid had been in love with her since he was 14 and they even dated for a year and a half before she left.

Granted, all the boys loved her. Tyler and Pogue had always loved her like a sister, even though she was Pogue's cousin on his mother's side. Reid had been in love with her nearly all his life. And Caleb? Well his feelings for Jennifer Riley Marie Lawrence were always all over the place; they'd always had a special friendship. But regardless, she'd grown up with them, she was considered by all a Daughter of Ipswich, even if she didn't have powers or was truly related to that side of the family. The boys refused to acknowledge her as anything less.

"No." She shook her head.

"Pogue?" He asked, knowing she would've gone to see him.

"No." She repeated. "I came to see you first."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because…" She turned her back to him and took a breath. "I had to tell you first… You're the leader of the Covenant."

Her vague answer only increased his confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Cale…" She sighed heavily. "Do you remember the story about the Daughters of Salem?" She glanced back at him.

"Yes, all of them died. All of the family members of the Covenant of Salem were killed. Those that had returned to England were killed in up until the sixties even though it was in secret." He answered.

"All but one." She corrected, turning around completely to face him.

"What?" His eyes widened.

"Marie Riley escaped that day." She fingered her silver necklace, which held a simple sapphire pendant. "She was my grandmother." She locked her crystal blue eyes with his chocolate ones.

"So what does this have to do with anything?" He ran a hand through his hair in confusion. Before Riley could answer, Evelyn walked in with a tray.

"Riley dear, it's so good to have you back." She smiled setting it down on the large round table. "I brought you some snacks. I'm heading to bed, but I'll see you tomorrow?" She smiled sweetly and tiredly.

"Yes, Aunt Evelyn." Riley returned the smile and Evelyn placed a hand on Caleb's shoulder before walking out.

"Ok, now answer my question." Caleb said once his mother was gone.

"Alright, oh fearless leader." She smirked.

Caleb chuckled and rolled his eyes. This was why she and Reid fit, and there was also the fact that she was Pogue's cousin. So the sarcasm never ended.

"Ok, smartass." He smirked.

"Do remember when I had to leave?" She asked softly, looking away.

"Yes." He answered instantly. "Your dad gave you a week to pack before you had to go to Boston…" Caleb remembered when he heard the news that she had to go live with her father.

It had broken his heart to see his best friend leave. She'd grown up with them, and then, when she was 9, her mother died. At first the boys thought they were going to lose her, but when Benjamin Lawrence, her father, said that she could live in Ipswich with her Aunt Katherine, they were ecstatic. Then when she was 15, six months before her 16th birthday, he demanded that she go live with him after practically ignoring her since her mother's death.

Tyler and Pogue were devastated. Reid was heartbroken. And Caleb was shattered, although he never admitted it to anyone. Not even to himself.

"I hated him, Cale…" She mumbled, but Caleb smiled at her nickname for him. "I hated him every day he ignored me since mom died, and I hated him more while I was living with him. He refused to let me contact anyone from Ipswich, except Aunt Katherine, and he'd sworn her to secrecy about speaking to me. But I had to go, and even though I hated being there with him, it was good for me." She gave a small smile.

"How, Jenny?" Caleb's eyes narrowed. "He was an asshole to you after Aunt Victoria died! He let himself die with her and ignored you for six and a half years after she died! Then he ripped you away from us! The people who _truly_ love you!" He stood and yelled, letting his anger take over him. He turned his back to her.

"Caleb." She whispered placing her hand on his shoulders. She'd never seen the cool, calm, and collected Caleb Danvers like this before in her entire life. "I learned about my mother's family with him, something that I wouldn't have been able to grasp completely here."

"Then elaborate on how being with him was good, _please_." He sighed, turning to look at her.

"Do remember when you all got your powers and I was _insanely_ jealous?" She asked with a little smirk.

"Yeah," He chuckled. "You wanted to be a witch and you dressed up like one every year for Halloween after that."

"Well, I don't have to dress up anymore." She smirked and shrugged, turning back to sit on the chaise. "Because I've officially joined the team." She smiled and turned to face him as she sat down, and her cerulean eyes were black as night.

"Holy shit…" Caleb's eyes widened. "How?"

"My grandmother, Marie Riley, later Marie James, was a witch. My mother Victoria Riley James, later Victoria Lawrence, was a witch and now I, Jennifer Riley Marie Lawrence, am a witch." She shrugged nonchalantly as if she weren't revealing a huge secret and returned her eyes to their natural color.

"So Aunt Katherine, Pogue's mom-?" He began to ask, but she cut him off.

"Nope, she was the second born, even if it was 7 minutes, and the power goes to the first born, but she does know about me and all that history." She explained. "The difference is that we, Daughters of Salem, are gifted with part of our power at 16 and we Ascend at 18 like you. My dad promised my mother on her deathbed that _he'd_ help me through this transition. That's why he took me away, but he promised if I was able to learn everything that I needed to by my 17th birthday, I could come home." She smiled.

"Your birthday was _last_ week." He smirked.

"Well, I had to get all my shit together though." She rolled her eyes.

"Welcome home then." He pulled her into a hug and he felt her bury her face in his chest as he buried his in her wavy raven locks. "By the way, you're not a Daughter of Salem. You're a Daughter of Ipswich." He whispered into her ear. His deep voice nearly making her shiver, even if he didn't notice.

She simply nodded in return.

'_It's good to be home._' Jennifer thought to herself as she laid in bed in a guest room at the Danvers' Manor.

Seeing Caleb had gone a bit differently than she'd expected. He was different, more adult. He was no longer just a boy, but a man. She loved Caleb, she always had. He was her best friend, but seeing him today had stirred something in her. Something she hadn't felt in a long time, but stronger. He had been more than a best friend to her while growing up. Every time something was wrong with her, Caleb was the only one that knew what to do. She didn't know why, it seemed to come to him like an instinct.

He was wearing a leather jacket over a grey hoodie and a white V-neck t-shirt and perfectly fitted jeans. He'd grown more muscular since she'd last seen him; even with all those layers she could see that.

She wondered about Reid, and how much he'd changed. Once upon a time, she'd loved Reid Garwin more than anything. They played pranks together at school and on the other Sons. He'd been her first boyfriend and first kiss at 14, then she had to leave and they broke up. She still loved him but wondered if it would still be the same kind of love, because she had let go of that kind of love for Reid while living with her father.

Then there was Pogue, or Pogo, her cousin and one of her best friends. He was more like a brother than anything. She was born and lived in Ipswich nearly her entire life. Every time her mother had to travel for her job, she stayed at Pogue's house, where her Aunt Katherine would take care of her since her dad was always back and forth between Ipswich and Boston. The 2 were inseparable and as she was with the rest of the boys.

Lastly there was Tyler; he was always trying to keep her and Reid out of trouble or talk with her about Shakespeare, which none of the other boys were fans of and always laughed when the 2 of them got into a debate. He was also like a brother to her, always ready to be by her side and protect her. He always covered for her when she did something she wasn't supposed to and was always there to talk her through her issues with Reid because he was the one who understood him best.

She never had many girlfriends because they all were jealous of the only girl included in the group of the Sons of Ipswich. If they tried to be her friend it was because they were trying to get to one of the guys so she just stopped trying to be friends with all the girls. They were her boys, she'd missed them and now she was just happy to be home.

As tired as he was, Caleb couldn't sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about the raven haired girl in the room across from his.

She'd changed so much in a year. She was taller, but not much. She was probably around 5'6 to his 6'1 now. She was definitely curvier and in all the right places. He couldn't help but noticed how her black denim pants fit her legs and ass so perfectly or how the camisole she'd been wearing under her leather jacket accentuated her well-endowed cleavage, or how the light from the fire made her fair, porcelain skin glow so beautifully.

He shook his head. He couldn't think about her that way. He knew, for a fact, that even though Reid slept around, deep down he was still in love with Jenny.

But he had missed her so much…

He's missed her laugh and how her nose scrunched up when she was angry. He missed seeing that mischievous glint in her eyes when she was up to something and he missed holding her while she cried.

When her mother passed away, she refused to let anyone near her at the funeral except him. She didn't speak for a month afterwards, but she cried every night and every night he snuck into her room to hold her even though he was only 10 and she was 9. She never let anyone close to her like that. Not even Reid when they'd started dating, though on her 10th birthday she vowed she'd never cry again. She did though, once as far as he knew. On the day she left, she'd hugged him last and he felt her silent tears fall on his shirt, and when she pulled back her face was blank of all emotions.

She'd always brought his protective side, ever since they were little. It was instinct to take care of her, something he couldn't explain. She had always been fiery to defend herself though, and stubborn. She never let anyone or anything get in her way. She was always confident and that was one of the many things he loved about her.

But the thing that he loved most right now was that she was finally home.

Jennifer awoke with a smile on her face for the first time in a year and a half. She stretched lazily, did her morning routine and checked the time on her phone. It was 10:30am. She changed into tight, distressed jeans and kept the plain black t-shirt that Caleb had let her borrow to sleep in, since she'd forgotten to grab another shirt and only grabbed some jeans as the rest of her things would be arriving today at her aunt's, and hung loosely on her body.

Caleb was probably already up and from the voices she heard downstairs she could tell that the others were here.

"Reid, no." She heard Caleb say as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Let her sleep! She got in late last night and we talked for a while! Leave her be!" She heard Caleb whisper-yell at her ex just before he burst through the door and the other 3 followed.

"Riley." He said in a barely audible voice as if he didn't believe she was standing there.

"In the flesh." She smirked and shrugged casually.

"Holy shit!" He yelled and pulled her into a hug. "I can't believe it's you! You're home!"

She laughed. "I'm home and now you're all stuck with me!" She grinned mischievously.

"Get off my cousin, Reid!" Pogue yelled. "It's my turn!" He pushed Reid out of the way and pulled her into his arms. "I missed you, Riles."

"I missed you too, Pogo." She returned the hug.

"You're coming back home right?" He asked.

"Yeah, my stuff will be getting there today." She smiled. "My room had _better_ be in tact!" She narrowed her eyes.

The 4 Sons laughed. "Mom made sure it stayed clean and the way you like it." Pogue answered.

"Good." She grinned.

"Ok, now it's _my_ turn." Tyler made his way over hugging the girl he considered a little sister. "Missed you, little sister."

"Missed you too, _Baby Boy_." She grinned at him.

"No way!" He protested. "You can't call me that, I'm older than you! Not cool, Riley!" He pouted, trying to hide his smile.

Riley and the others laughed at Tyler's indignation. "I can't help it!" She smiled. "It _is_ your nickname."

"It's good to have you back, Jenny." Caleb said with a smile, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You hungry? I made breakfast."

"Yum, that sounds good." She smiled at him. "Bring on the grub!" She yelled as the group made their way downstairs laughing and joking.

"You're wearing Caleb's shirt." Reid stated staring at the shirt as Riley, Pogue and Tyler began filling their plates.

"Yeah." She said simply as she continued putting the pancakes, bacon and eggs on her plate.

"Why?" He asked with a slightly jealous edge in his voice.

"I slept in it." She answered taking her seat at the island, Pogue taking the seat next to her and Tyler the one next to him.

"You _slept_ in it?" His blue eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I forgot to pack pajamas in my overnight bag and I only grabbed a pair of jeans to wear today so Caleb gave me a shirt to sleep in. What's the big deal?" She looked over at him.

"Well…" He began trying to figure out the right words to say, but he remembered that she was no longer his girlfriend so he couldn't say anything yet. But she would be again. "Never mind," He said walking to get his food behind Caleb.

"It's a shirt, Reid." She rolled her eyes as Caleb sat next to her. "Let it the fuck go. It's not like Caleb and I had hot, wild, passionate sex all night, damn." She said making Caleb choke on his food and Pogue and Tyler laugh. "Plus, we're not together anymore, Reid, so it wouldn't matter if I did." She shrugged.

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged as if he didn't care, but the other boys could see that he did, and he sat next to Caleb.

"I also think Sarah would mind if her boyfriend was sleeping with another girl." Tyler said with a laugh.

"Sarah?" Riley asked, confused.

"Yeah, Sarah is my girlfriend." Caleb answered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"If she's not good enough for you, I'm kicking her arse." Riley threatened in a disgustingly sweet voice as knots formed in her stomach at the thought of Caleb with some girl.

The boys laughed at her way of delivering a threat. "Especially now that you're one of us, according to Caleb," Pogue said proudly.

"Yep, and the rule still stands now more than ever. If you Use on me I'll make you regret it in ways you can't begin to imagine." She grinned evilly.

"I bet you will." Reid smirked. "You can punish me all you want." He winked at her.

"Seriously?" She arched an eyebrow. "I know you were good with the ladies back in the day, but seriously?"

"It's only gotten worse." Pogue chuckled. "Meet the playboy slash man-whore of Spencer Academy."

"Playboy slash man-whore, huh?" Riley asked with a smirk. "Good to know."

"Yeah," Reid smiled. "_No_ girl can resist me. Sooner or later they all give in, Riles."

"Only in your dreams, Reid," She rolled her eyes. "Been there, done that."

"You 2…?" Caleb began but couldn't finish. He refused to think that Jenny had given herself to anyone, even Reid.

"Hell no!" She answered with a laugh. "We never went quite _that_ far." They all laughed as relief hit Caleb at the fact, and regret hit Reid because though he'd been with plenty of girls there was no girl he wanted to be with more than Riley. "So anyone else got a girlfriend that I don't know about?" She asked as they all finished their breakfasts.

"Pogue." Tyler, Reid and Caleb answered in unison.

"Oh really?" She smiled at her cousin. "I _definitely _want to meet her."

"Only if you promise to be nice." Pogue narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, I'll be a perfect sweetheart." She said innocently. "As long as she's not a bitch," She added under her breath and only Caleb heard her.

He turned to her with a smirk and shook his head. "I'm glad you're back, Jenny." He whispered so only she could hear and a blush graced her cheeks.

"Me too, Cale." She whispered back. "So!" She turned, slamming her hands on the table. "Caleb made breakfast so Pogue, you're washing the dishes. Reid, you're drying them. Baby boy, you're putting them away." She ordered with a smirk.

"And what the hell are you gonna do?" Reid asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm supervising." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well that's not fair." Tyler grumbled.

"Tell me about it." Pogue mumbled.

"She's been back 5 minutes and is already telling us what to do." Reid added, but even though they disagreed, they knew better than to argue with Riley. Especially now that she had Power just as they did.

"You haven't lost your magic touch." Caleb chuckled, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh you have no idea how magical my touch can be, Cale." She whispered very closely to his ear, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

'_Did she just flirt with me?_' Caleb thought to himself, but refused to show her that she affected him. "Maybe one day you can show me, Jennifer." He whispered huskily back in her ear.

Riley's heart hammered in her chest at the way Caleb had just spoken to her. The way he'd said her full name had completely melted her brain. He flirted _back_. But he had a girlfriend! He was just playing along because there was no way Caleb was attracted to her. Right?

"I'm starting back at Spencer on Monday, so can I have a ride?" She asked, her eyes still on Caleb.

"Sure." He smiled.

"You can go with me, Baby Girl." Pogue said, using the Sons' nickname for her.

"Pogo, you know that I love your bike, but there's _no_ way I'm riding it in a skirt when it's practically December. Unlike you, I _don't_ have the desire to die of pneumonia." She smirked.

"Alright, smartass," Pogue smirked. "I can't wait till you're back home though. Does mom know?"

"Yeah, she was the only one I was allowed to stay in contact with. Since I'm the last of the Daughters of Salem-" She began but was cut off by Caleb.

"But you're a Daughter of Ipswich." He smirked.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes with a smile. "I had to study my family books alone and I also have all the books that were rescued by the Covenant of Salem. No one outside of my family or Coven can see it, unless I align myself to another Covenant by marriage, then the Head of the coven may have access to them and share the contents, but if I'm inducted under a different rule, which there isn't that many of, the coven can access them too."

"So it's possible that one day, Caleb will have access to those books." Tyler said with a smile.

Caleb's eyes widened at the thought.

"How?" Reid asked, narrowing his eyes.

"He's the Head of the Covenant." Tyler stated, rolling his eyes.

"But then you'd be implying that Riles is going to marry one of us." Pogue reminded.

"Exactly." Tyler smiled, locking his blue eyes with Riley's lighter crystal blue ones.

Reid smiled at the thought of being Riley's husband one day. They had worked so well together, they only broke up because they _had_ to, not because they _wanted_ to. "We all know who that's gonna be." Reid wiggled his eyebrows.

"It could be Chase for all we know." Pogue stated with a smirk, quickly popping Reid's bubble. The look on Reid's face had given it away what he was thinking.

"Whoever it is," Caleb stated, swallowing the lump in his throat. "We will support Jenny's decision." He said firmly, his authority showing in every word, but deep down his heart clenched at Jenny marrying outside the Covenant because he wasn't sure anyone other than his brothers would understand their special friendship, her need to lean on him and his instinct to take care of her. And he wasn't too keen on her marrying one of his brothers either.

The other Sons nodded in agreement, although Reid did so more hesitantly than the other 2. '_I'm going to get her back. She will be mine again, as soon as I figure out how._' He promised himself.

"Who's Chase?" Riley asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Chase Collins is the descendant of John Putnam's bastard son, Hagan Goodwin-Pope. He's the fifth Son. He was adopted, but his birth name is Chase Goodwin-Pope." Caleb answered, rubbing his temples. Just the thought of dealing with Chase gave him a headache.

"How'd you meet him?"

"Well, he came to Ipswich looking for us. He'd found his birth father who told him what he knew about the history of the Covenant. He didn't know about the side effects. Chase became addicted and he thought by us willing him our Powers, he could stop the affect it was having on his body." Tyler explained.

"He was stronger than us because his father willed him his Power and he came looking for me first. We fought on the night I Ascended. I wasn't strong enough to beat him alone so…" Caleb explained and took a deep breath. "My mother convinced my father to Will me his Power. Then I was able to restrain him as the 4 of us bound his Power, and then he decided it was just better to align himself with the Covenant instead of fighting against it."

"Oh Cale…" Riley stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as tightly as she could. "It's not your fault." She said softly, her face buried in the crook of his neck. "It's a way to see that your father loved you more than the Power. Even though he died, he beat the addiction because of his love for you." She whispered comfortingly in his ear and Caleb wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, keeping her close.

The others just stood by and watched the exchange between the 2. It had always been this way with them, ever since they were children. They had the ability to comfort each other in a way the others couldn't. It was as natural as breathing for them. To anyone else it may have been odd, even Reid while he and Riley dated, accepted the bond that they had.

Suddenly the sound of a cellphone ringing broke the silence that had overwhelmed the kitchen and everyone looked at Pogue.

"Mom?" Pogue answered, running a hand through his long shaggy hair.

"_Tell Jennifer that I'm expecting her in 10 minutes. Don't be late_." Katherine Parry said and hung up before her son could reply.

"Uh…" He stared at his phone then turned to his brothers and sister. "Mom said she's expecting us there in 10 minutes and to not be late. I guess she really wants to see you." He chuckled.

"Then let's go." She grinned, going and taking her cousin's hand.

"I'm gonna get my jacket upstairs and I'll grab your bag, ok?" Caleb shot her a small smile and walked out.

"You being here is really good for him." Pogue said softly so that Caleb wouldn't hear.

"He's been blaming himself for Uncle William's death." Tyler said shaking his head.

"He bottled up his feelings and today was the first time I've seen him let out his sadness." Pogue smiled somewhat sadly.

"It doesn't help that Aunt Evie is still drinking…" Reid added in a whisper with a glare.

"He's been feeling like he has to be strong for us and won't talk to us about how hard it's been. Especially since now he's officially the Head of the Covenant." Pogue explained.

"Then there's the temptation that the Power brings and he has twice as much temptation." Tyler added.

"The person that _should_ be helping him is too busy getting fucking drunk every day." Reid gritted through his teeth.

"Aunt Evie is mourning." Tyler defended.

"But drinking and ignoring her son isn't the bloody way to do it, Ty!" Riley yelled in a whisper as they heard Caleb's footsteps coming back down the stairs.

"Here, Jenny." Caleb handed her the leather biker jacket that she'd been wearing the night before. "I got your bag." He held up her black duffle bag.

"Let's go before Aunt Kat has a bloody heart attack." Riley said putting on her jacket making the boys chuckle, and they all made their way out. "Pogo, I'm riding with Caleb." She walked over to Caleb's silver Mustang as he unlocked it through the remote. Before she could open the passenger door herself, Caleb did it for her. "Always the gentleman." She smiled and shook her head.

"Milady." He smirked and winked making her chuckle.

"Thank you, my good sir." She exaggerated her British accent to make it sound snooty and got in.

Caleb laughed as he closed her door and walked around getting in and putting her bag in the back.

"Shit." She mumbled as the sun blinded her and she put her hand up to cover her eyes.

"What?"

"I've got to grab something." She turned around in her seat and reached into the back, her ass in the air. And Caleb couldn't help but admire the view that she was inadvertently giving to him.

"What the hell are you doing, Jenny?" His tone was amused, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Got 'em." She sat back down and put on her black Ray Ban Wayfarer sunglasses. She turned and grinned at him.

Caleb simply shook his head as he put on his Aviators and started the car. They drove in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Riley broke the silence.

"When do I get to meet Chase?"

Caleb gripped the steering will so hard, his knuckles were white. Just the thought of Chase made him want to Use. The thought of Riley in the same room as him made it worse. "When he's better… he's an addict right now, suffering the withdrawals. He's dangerous." He answered after taking a deep breath.

"I can take care of myself, Cale." She rolled her eyes. "Especially now that I have Power too."

"But you don't need to be given a reason to use it, Jenny." He glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Is it that bad?" She asked in a concerned voice. "The temptation?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed a bit.

"It's hell." He sighed heavily. "Every day, every moment it's there. It's almost as if it's calling to me, begging me to Use. It's like humming right under my skin, surging through my body." He explained. "I hate it… I hate feeling like I can lose control." His voice was barely audible. "I don't want to end up like him, Jenny. I don't." He turned, taking off his sunglasses making his deep brown eyes to meet with her sparkling blue ones as she also removed her sunglasses, and she could see the fear in them.

"You won't, Caleb." She said with conviction. "You're stronger than that, you're stronger than him."

"How do you know that?" He turned back to face the road.

"Because I know _you_," She said simply with a smile. "You've already proven that you're stronger than he was, Caleb. You have twice the power inside of you and you wake up every day, and you fight it, you resist it. You're better and stronger than your father was. You have a big heart and people to always remind you that that they love you, and will always be there to remind you that their love for _you_ is worth more than the feeling that Using gives you." She took one of his hands her own, much smaller one.

"Always?" He glanced at her with a smirk.

"Always." She smiled, rolled her eyes and put her sunglasses back on. Caleb simply chuckled and did the same.

They pulled in front of the Parry Manor a few minutes later and Caleb skid the car to a stop and he saw Riley's breath hitch in her throat.

"You ok?" He asked turning off the car and removing his sunglasses.

"Yeah," she turned and smiled. "It's just good to be back." She sighed and got out of the car.

Caleb followed in suit as Katherine Parry rushed out of the house. She was dressed in a lavender blouse, tailored khaki dress pants and nude pumps.  
Her hair was in an elegant French twist.

"Jennifer Riley Marie, get over here right now." She ordered with tears in her eyes and held her arms open.

Riley laughed, she did as she was told, and hugged her aunt. "Hi, Aunt Kat."

Katherine wrapped her arms around her niece, the girl she raised as her own since her twin sister had died.

"Welcome home, sweetheart." She whispered her accent identical to her niece's.

"Thanks, Aunt Kat. " She pulled back smiling. "It's nice to be home."

"You look just like Victoria." Katherine sighed heavily at the thought of her twin sister. "She'd be so proud of you."

Riley was the spitting image of her mother, and to a certain extent, her aunt. The only difference was that instead of blue eyes, Katherine had hazel eyes and Katherine was 5'4 instead of 5'6. That had made huge difference between the 2 sisters while they grew up.

"I'd like to think so." She smiled sadly and felt someone take her hand. She looked up and saw Caleb smiling at her.

"All your things have arrived safely." Katherine said, changing the subject. She knew how much Victoria's death had affected Riley. At that moment the other 3 Sons arrived to provide a distraction.

"Thank God!" Reid announced. "Because carrying boxes full of Riley's shit is not my thing."

"Yeah, me either." Tyler agreed.

"The possibility of seeing my cousin's private undies?" Pogue shook his head. "No thanks."

"Although… now that doesn't seem like too bad of an idea." Reid wiggled his eyebrows at Riley.

"Not even in your dreams, Reid." She smirked.

"Oh, definitely in my dreams, Baby Girl." He smirked back.

"Alright, I'd rather not know about my niece's under-things, or your inappropriate dreams about her, so shut up Reid." Raymond Parry said walking out dressed in a tailored light blue dress shirt and gray trousers, making everyone laugh. "Jennifer." He smiled at her opening his arms and she ran into them.

"Uncle Ray." She hugged the man that had become more of a father to her, than her own.

"It's good to have you back, Jennifer." He smiled at her. "Now it's time for your birthday present."

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"Well we _did_ miss your 16th and 17th birthdays, so we got you a gift that would cover for both." Katherine pointed into the garage.

All of a sudden a 2012 black Mercedes SLK came out and stopped halfway out of the driveway. "What do you think, Baby Girl?" Pogue asked, getting out of the car.

"It's bloody _amazing_!" She squealed. "How did you guys know that I wanted a car? This is too much!"

"Well, Reid suggested a car, Tyler suggested a Mercedes, Caleb picked the color, Pogue picked out the car itself, and we pitched in on the price tag." Katherine explained.

"Thank you all so much!" She hugged her aunt and uncle. Then turned to the boys and smiled. "You guys are the best." They all hugged her at once. "I can't wait to drive it to school on Monday!" She grinned cheekily.

"Absolutely not." Raymond said with a shake of the head. "You've got to get your license first. Since you were away for a year and a half, you didn't get it on your 16th so you'll take Driver's Ed to get it."

"Aw man…"She pouted and crossed her arms. The boys all laughed. "There's another reason why spending time with that bastard ruined everything."

"You can still ride with me, Jenny." Caleb nudged her playfully.

"Can I drive? I have my permit." She used the innocent puppy dog pout on him.

"Uh…" He seemed to ponder for a moment. "Nope." He grinned at her.

"You're an arse." She narrowed her eyes.

"But you love me anyways." He chuckled.

"Now let's go inside." Katherine said ushering them all in. "It's getting chilly."

They all made their way to the living room and sat down.

"You're officially part of the Covenant now, Jennifer." Raymond said as he placed his arm around his wife.

"Well not _officially_." Riley shrugged.

"Only if she marries one of us, since she's not actually related to that side of the family." Reid winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm her cousin, so no thanks." Pogue grimaced.

"That leaves me, Caleb and Tyler." Reid smirked. "Not too much completion."

"And Chase." Tyler reminded, making Reid glare and Caleb furrow his brow.

"As if Riley would ever go for that creep," Reid snapped.

"Where is this Chase guy anyways?" She asked looking around.

"He stays in the pool house here on weekends and stays in a dorm during the week." Caleb answered. "But he's been dedicating his time to studying his family's books and the other books the Covenant have to offer."

"He goes places only if one of us is with him." Tyler added. "That was the deal."

"Caleb picks him up for school every Monday since he's the only one that can deal with the little prick." Reid explained.

"So you were on your way here anyways on Monday?" Riley turned to Caleb and he nodded. "Why doesn't Pogo take him?"

"Because I will not have a dude riding bitch." Pogue said in a _duh_ tone.

Riley laughed. "I see that."

"Just be careful with him around here, Jenny." Caleb said locking his eyes with hers.

"Don't worry." She smiled confidently. "I can handle myself, especially since his Power is bound, right? Mine aren't. He tries anything, I'll Use on him faster than he can learn my name." She winked.

"Jenny, you can't just Use like that." Caleb narrowed his eyes. "Isn't it addicting to witches as well?"

"Yeah, but not nearly as much as it is to Warlocks." She answered. "To you all it's like being addicted to a drug, to me it's like being addicted to chocolate. After a certain amount of Using, I'll want a fix randomly. When the need hits? I'll want to give in, like a craving to a pregnant lady. We also don't have the aging side effect."

"Jennifer…" Katherine began to reprimand, but Riley held up her hand.

"I get it, Aunt Kat. I won't Use frivolously and risk our discovery." She rolled her eyes. "I'll be _very_ careful." She locked her blue eyes with her aunt's brown ones, an unspoken conversation going on between the 2.

"Well, I'm glad that you understand the seriousness of the situation, Jenny." Caleb let out a breath of relief.

Riley, out of all people, knew best how much William Danvers' addiction affected Caleb and she knew his fear of becoming like him, or having to lose his brothers the way he'd lost his father. She wasn't planning on disappointing him.

"So do you all have any plans tonight?" Katherine asked, knowing that they would all be up to something.

"Yep." Riley said before the boys could say anything. "We're going to Nicky's, and I'm meeting Pogue and Caleb's girlfriends." Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"And she said she'd be nice." Pogue reminded, narrowing his eyes at her. "Nicky has spiced the place up a bit since you left. Recently he gave it more of a club type of vibe to keep up with the times."

"Cool," she smiled. "And you think I'm capable of being anything other than the epitome of kindness and sweetness?" She asked innocently, with mock offense.

"You? Sweet?" Tyler asked with a laugh. "I'll have to see it to believe it."

"Tell me about it…" Caleb laughed. "My wrists _still_ hurt from the time you handcuffed me to the pool table at Nicky's for losing a CD of yours."

"Or the time you dyed my uniform pink and Mom still made me wear it to school." Pogue added as everyone laughed, even Raymond and Katherine.

"That _was_ brilliant." She said cockily.

"So was the time you cut the pockets out of Reid's pants and he went to school mooning everyone because he'd gone commando." Pogue laughed.

"That was one of my favorites." Riley said between laughs.

"See?" Tyler asked. "Nice and sweet isn't really your thing." He chuckled.

"As long as they deserve my niceness, they'll get it." She crossed her arms and shrugged. "Now let's go up to my room! I missed it." She jumped up and ran upstairs. The boys all followed.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Thanks so much to everyone that's read, reviewed, followed and favorited! It means a lot :) I'll be updating this story every 2 weeks, whereas I'll be updating my TVD one every week and it will require more of my attention._**

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT **__own anything related to Covenant! The plot and any unrecognizable OCs are mine though!_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Riley had spent all day catching up with her boys. They laughed and talked all afternoon about the adventures they'd had while they were apart. At 8 the boys left to get ready because they'd be leaving for Nicky's at 9.

Riley took her time getting ready; she'd picked up a girlier style with her only female friend, Heather that lived in Boston. They'd known each other since they were children because their fathers were business partners and Heather didn't personally know the Sons of Ipswich so there was no reason to worry about her using Riley to get to them.

She showered and blow-dried her hair to smooth out the natural waves. She sat in front of the vanity to do her makeup. She applied a gold shimmer to her eyelids and a golden brown on the edges, liquid liner on her top lashes and a regular one on the bottom. She coated her lashes in 2 coats of mascara and applied a clear lip gloss.

She picked out a fitted gray V-neck t-shirt that showed off the right amount of cleavage and black denim pants that clung like second skin to her long toned legs. She put simple silver hoop earrings on and her silver sapphire necklace which had been an heirloom from her mother, and it hung just below her collarbone and above the valley of her breasts. She received it on her 16th birthday and it had belonged to all the witches in her family. She put on her 5 inch high heeled booties making her now Tyler's height, grabbed her leather jacket, keys, iPhone and some cash and walked out of her room bumping into Pogue.

"I was just about to ask you if you were ready." He said as looked her up and down. "Wow…" He scratched his head awkwardly. "You look really… uh… different." He stuttered. "But nice." He added shaking his head.

"Thanks, Pogo." She laughed. "Even though you weren't smooth in your compliment. Then again, it'd be weird if you thought I was hot." She shrugged on her jacket and threw her long hair back.

Before Pogue could say anything, the sound of a car horn interrupted from the outside. "There's Caleb." Pogue said as they made their way downstairs. "He's here for you since you refuse to ride with me this time of year." He nudged her playfully.

"Well I like my health." She smirked.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "Tyler and Reid are gonna meet us there. Reid still needs rides because he's still late to almost every class almost every day so Uncle Joseph and Aunt Meredith refuse to give him a car until he _does_ learn to show up on time." Pogue explained and Riley laughed.

"That's so typical Reid."

Caleb waited in his car for Riley; he had just honked the horn and knew that she and Pogue would be coming out any minute now. Just before he blared the horn again, she and Pogue came out, and Caleb's breath hitched in his throat.

Riley looked completely different then she had the year before. She had always been edgy, but she was tomboyish. Now she screamed sexy and badass. The outfit she wore fit her so well and the way she walked so confidently made Caleb's head reel. That was something Caleb was sure that she'd gotten from her mother, who'd been a top model all over the world. With the body she was rocking, Caleb was sure she could be a model too.

Caleb took a few deep breaths to calm himself as she reached the door of the car to get in. '_Calm the fuck down, man. You _have_ a girlfriend, remember? And Riley is _Reid's_ girl.' _He thought as he began to return to his usual coolness.

"Hey, Caleb." She greeted with a smile opening the door and getting in.

"Hey." He gave her a smile of his own. "I like your new look. It suits you." He said in an attempt to not let her know how she affected him, but still let her know that he noticed.

"Thanks." Her smile brightened. "My friend Heather gave me a 'girl-ification', as she called it, while I was staying with my dad." She explained.

"Well it turned out really good. You look…really amazing." He said as he began to drive. "It'll definitely gonna surprise everyone." He chuckled.

"Good." She grinned. "Because I plan on making one hell of an entrance."

"I'm sure you will." He shook his head slightly. "We're gonna have to keep an eye out for you even more tonight."

"Why is that?" She arched any eyebrow at him.

"Because with the way you look, Jenny, the guys are gonna be all over you." He explained. "And we both know that Reid and Pogue will easily get into a fight to 'defend your honor'. Then they'll get kicked out for the night."

"That's true." She laughed. "Good thing you're here too then."

"Why is that?" He gave her a confused look then turned back to look at the road.

"Because you were always able to 'defend my honor' without kicking anyone's ass." She answered with a smirk.

"I guess so." He smiled, more to himself because he was happy that she knew he'd be there to protect her.

"Plus, I know Tyler will help Reid stay out of a fight and Pogue's fuse is way longer than Reid's." She chuckled.

They made it to Nicky's in no time, getting there just as Pogue was getting off of his bike. Tyler and Reid were leaning against Tyler's hummer. There were a few other people standing outside too, just talking or smoking. Caleb parked and the 2 of them got out. Reid and Tyler's eyes widened when they saw Riley.

"Hey guys." Riley smirked.

"Holy…" Tyler gulped, unable to finish. "You look…" He trailed off in an attempt to find the right word.

"So fucking hot…" Reid finished for him. "Damn, Riles. You could've warned us you'd be coming looking like that. We could've died of a heart attack due to an overdose of sexy." He winked at her and Pogue shook his head.

She rolled her eyes. "If I wanted _that_, I would've come wearing a lot less." She smirked.

"Baby Girl, anything you want tonight is on me." Caleb said with a smile.

"Cale… You don't have to." She began to protest, but Caleb shook his head.

"No, it's your welcome home party." He winked.

"Fine." She crossed her arms and attempted not to smile. "Then let's get this party started." She made her way inside with Caleb and Tyler flanking her left, and Pogue and Reid flanking her right.

When they walked in Boyfriend by Justin Bieber had just started playing and all eyes turned to the Sons, although this time they held more male attention than usual due to the different, attractive girl in the middle of them.

Caleb noticed every guy watch Riley with hungry, lusty eyes. He was unable to control the urge to throw his arm around her shoulders, so he did as he walked matching her step to the beat of the music. Some guys looked away, noticing the Son's protectiveness of the girl, while others didn't care and continued to admire the beauty in front of them and while the girls burned with jealousy. Riley nodded her head to Nicky at the bar and Caleb nodded with a glance at his brothers and the 5 made their way over. "Hey, Nicky." She greeted loudly over the music.

"Riley Lawrence!" Nicky announced with a loud laugh. "The prodigal Daughter of Ipswich has returned." He stepped out from behind the bar and hugged the girl. Those that already knew her, and could hear over the music, now knew that she was back. Those didn't were sure to find out from the ones that already knew.

"Told you I'd be back." She winked.

"Anything Jenny wants is on me tonight, Nicky." Caleb said as the group made their way to their usual table. "You definitely got your entrance, Jenny." He smirked at her.

"I _always_ get what I want, Caleb." She smirked back as all eyes continued glued to her while she shrugged off her jacket and revealed her curves even more. It was like slow motion to the men watching her.

"Can't disagree with that." Tyler chuckled.

Sarah stared at the girl that had just walked in with her boyfriend and the other Sons from across the room. Who the hell was this girl, that she didn't even know, that had already joined the Sons of Ipswich and Caleb had his arm around? No one was welcomed that quickly into the group.

"Who's that?" Sarah asked jealously. She hated the girl already just for the fact that Caleb orbited around her.

"That's Pogue's cousin. I saw a picture of her with him on his phone." Kate answered. "She spent the past year with her dad before coming back to live with Pogue. She went to Spencer and I saw her a few times. I don't really remember her name, but just as the boys are considered the Sons of Ipswich, she's considered the only Daughter of Ipswich even though she's not related to that side of the family." She explained. "She dated Reid before she left but all the guys were pretty broken up about her leaving."

"Well I think we should go say hi to _our_ boys." She smiled at Kate, and Kate nodded in agreement.

Kate knew that she had to get this girl to love her because if she didn't, Pogue might leave her if his cousin told him to. By the way he'd talked about her; she was more of a sister than anything. As they got closer to the Sons' table, Sarah noticed the girl was sitting in her seat between Caleb and Pogue, and Kate would always sit on Pogue's lap.

"Hey, Caleb." Sarah smiled sweetly and Caleb stood up from his seat and took her hand as Kate walked over to Pogue, and they just smiled at each other in greeting.

"Hey, Sarah. Come here, there's someone I want you to meet." He led her around to stand in front of Riley. "Jenny, this is my girlfriend Sarah. Sarah, this is-" He introduced, but before he could finish, Sarah cut him off.

"Jenny, right?" She smiled at Riley and extended her hand. All the boys shook their heads.

"You _really _should've let him finish." She pressed her lips in a hard line and looked at the blonde. "Riley." She stated. "_You_ call me Riley, just like everyone else." She explained as if she were talking to a child. Sarah stared at her with a mix of confusion and offense as Kate shifted awkwardly in Pogue's lap.

"Only Caleb calls her Jenny." Pogue informed, seeing the question mark on Sarah's face. "We call her Riley."

"Oh…" Sarah blushed from embarrassment. "I thought… Caleb just..." She attempted to find the words to explain herself.

"Caleb is Caleb, and you're not." Riley rolled her eyes.

"So much for being nice." Reid whispered to Tyler and they both snickered.

"Riles, this is Kate." Pogue held his arm around Kate's waist. "Kate, this is my cousin, Riley."

"Nice to meet you, Riley." Kate smiled and held out her hand.

"You too." Riley returned with a small smile and shook Kate's hand. "Reid, let's go play some pool so I can kick your ass." She turned her attention from the girl as she stood up.

"In your dreams." Reid laughed and stood up as well. "Let's go, Baby Girl."

"Then it'll be me and you, Pogo." She smiled at her cousin and Pogue nodded, then the 2 of them walked away.

"I'm gonna watch Riley kick Reid's ass." Tyler jumped up with a laugh and followed them

"I'll go get us some drinks." Pogue stood up as well, lifting Kate with him. "Come with me, Kate?" He asked and Kate nodded. He glanced at Caleb before walking away, leaving Caleb and Sarah alone at the table.

"She's nice…" Sarah said with a shrug, not wanting to insult the girl that Caleb seemed to be close to even though she didn't like it. "Well, kinda." She added taking his hand.

"She _is._" He gave her a hard look. "You should've just waited until I finished introducing the 2 of you."

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know, Caleb?" She glared and crossed her arms. "What does the name 'Jenny' have to do with 'Riley' anyways?"

"Her full first name is Jennifer Riley." He answered. "Her mother called her Jenny, everyone else called her Jen or Jennifer, except me. I called her Jenny too. When her mother, died she prohibited everyone from calling her Jennifer except Pogue's parents. If anyone did, she'd completely ignore them until they called her Riley, only I was allowed to call her Jenny. I was with her and Pogue's mom when she said goodbye to her mom on her deathbed, and there she made me promise to take care of her Jenny and made Jenny promise to let me take care of her. That's why she won't allow anyone, but me call her that, because it reminds her of her mom." He explained seriously, looking at her.

"I didn't know…" Sarah whispered.

"Exactly." He agreed, forming a hard line with his lips. "Jenny's not mean, just stubborn, fiery, extremely protective, and blunt. She loves messing with people and doesn't take people's shit, but mean? No, Jenny couldn't be mean. She's too good for that." He explained and turned his eyes to the pool table that Riley and Reid were playing at as Tyler stood around saying something that made Riley throw her had back and laughed. '_She's so beautiful even when she laughs._' Caleb thought to himself with a smile on his face. He watched her bend over the table to take her shot. Her long hair was thrown carelessly over her shoulder, her chest hanging inches about the table, and her ass in the air in a perfect curve deliciously covered by her black pants. '_Fuck… When did I start thinking of her this way?'_ He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Once she took her shot, he saw her glance at him and wink, before turning her attention back to Reid and Tyler.

"Caleb!" He heard Sarah yell next to him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I've been trying to get your attention forever now!" She snapped. "Is there something going on between you and Riley?"

"No!" He protested. "We're just friends, but our relationship is just a little different than her relationship with the rest of the guys."

"Right." She crossed her arms with a glare. "How much different?"

"Just different." He glared. "And you have to understand that."

"Didn't Reid mind your 'special' relationship while they were dating? Because Kate told me that they did." She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No." He answered without any hesitation. "He understood it."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes as Pogue and Kate came back to the table. "I'm going to the bathroom." She gave Kate a look.

"I'm gonna go with her." Kate said to Pogue as she put the drinks she was carrying on the table and followed her friend.

"What was that about?" Pogue asked looking at his brother.

"Sarah is jealous of Jenny." Caleb sighed.

"Already?" Pogue smirked. "That was quick."

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked picking up the drinks Kate had put down and they started walking over to the pool table.

"Well besides the fact that Sarah is insanely clingy, Jenny is, to other guys, a really hot chick and an easy threat to most girls, and it's not every girl that dates one of us so it's clear that Sarah wants to hold on to you." Pogue explained, the smirk still firmly planted on his face.

"She's not clingy." Caleb protested rather weakly.

Pogue didn't reply but simply rolled his eyes as they reached their friends and he handed Tyler and Reid their drinks.

"Thanks, man." Reid said taking his. "I needed this."

"Only because Riley just kicked his ass." Tyler laughed as he took his drink making Caleb and Pogue laugh too.

"She got lucky." Reid protested.

"It's not called _luck_, Reid." Riley smirked. "It's called _skill_. Something you clearly don't possess." She laughed as Caleb gave her a drink.

"Whatever." Reid rolled his eyes. "I can beat all of you guys anyways."

"Except Caleb." Pogue corrected and Reid glared at him.

"Really?" Riley's eyes widened. "Then things have changed because Pogo used to be number one. Then I guess you're my next challenge, Cale." She smiled as her eyes twinkled.

"Bring it on, Baby girl." He smirked as Sarah and Kate returned, and Sarah placed herself at his side as Kate went to Pogue and took his hand.

"Hey, babe." Sarah said and kissed Caleb feverously on the lips.

"Damn." Reid smirked. "Would you to like to go somewhere private or are you gonna give the rest of us a free show?" He asked waggling his eyebrows.

"No, we're good." Caleb said pulling away from Sarah and gave her a confused look then turned to his friends. Reid looked amused, Tyler was shaking his head, Pogue simply rolled his eyes, Kate was smiling, and Riley's face was unreadable but he saw something flash in her blue eyes. But it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

"Yeah." Sarah agreed with a smile. "We're _great._"

"Thank God, I haven't eaten yet or I might've thrown up." Riley said smirking.

"So Riley, you grew up with the boys?" Kate asked in attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I've known them since the day I was born. They're like my brothers."

"But you dated Reid." Sarah reminded. "And he's like your brother?"

Riley glared at the girl. "Reid was my first and only boyfriend. We started dating when I was 14 and he was 15. We broke up before I had to go live with my dad and while I was away, I was able to get over Reid after a while, but I never stopped loving him, but now it's a brotherly love. It's safe to say that Reid and I are completely over." She explained. "Satisfied with my history or would you like to know the color of my panties as well?" She smirked at the girl and Sarah's eyes narrowed. Reid, Pogue and Tyler started laughing although Reid was upset that Riley had completely gotten over him. Caleb couldn't keep a smile off of his face even though he was trying not to laugh. Even Kate had let out a giggle.

"No thanks. I'm good." The blonde glared at the raven-haired girl.

"So can you tell us anything about the boys growing up that we might not know?" Kate asked in another attempt to draw Riley's attention.

"The 5 of us took dance lessons until they were 13 and I was 12." She said as the boys began to protest.

"Oh come on, Riley!" Reid yelled.

"Why would you bring that up again?" Tyler asked, his face flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm gonna get you for this." Pogue said, hanging his head in order to his the blush that was covering his cheeks.

"You're paying for this, Jenny." Caleb threatened with a smile and a light blush on his cheeks as the girls laughed.

"What type of dance?" Sarah asked as the 3 girls continued to laugh.

"From all ballroom dances to hip hop." Riley answered as she caught her breath.

"Who was the best dancer?" Kate asked as they finally calmed down.

"Pogo was kinda stiff, but pretty good in ballroom and Reid had a hard time remembering the steps so he was better at hip hop because we got to improvise. Ty was the best in the ballroom dances while Caleb was badass in hip hop and the only ballroom dance that he was better at then Ty was the tango." She explained.

"Really?" Kate asked and turned to Pogue. "Will you dance with me?" She asked hopefully as the whistling from Maroon 5's _Moves Like Jagger_ began to play.

"No." He answered. "I don't dance."

"But-" She began to protest.

"No." He cut her off.

"Then come with me, Sarah." She took her best friend's hand and dragged her off before she could say anything.

"Well I'm gonna show a lucky girl _my_ moves." Reid said walking away and going up to a redhead and asking her to dance with him.

"Then wanna show these people how it's done, Cale?" Riley asked with a smile.

"Sure." Caleb smiled back and led her to the dance floor. "Remember to let me lead." He whispered in her ear from behind her.

"Then make me follow." She responded, leaning back against him.

_Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right_

_And aim for my heart, if you feel like_

_And take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave_

His hands trailed down from her shoulders slowly to the music, past her waist and stopping firmly at her hips. He pulled her so close that their bodies were pressing tightly against each other. He took one of her hands and placed it on the back of his neck as their bodies began to move in perfect harmony. With the other hand, he pushed her hair past her shoulder, baring her neck to him, and then he ran his nose up the column of her neck.

_You wanted control so we waited_

_I put on a show now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid, my ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

He grabbed the hand that was behind his neck and spun her to face him, once again pressing her body to his. Her hands ran down his chest as his ran down her back before gripping her waist yet again. Their bodies not once losing the rhythm as their eyes remained locked on each other before he took her hand pushing her away and spinning her back into his arms.

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you_  
_All the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moooooooooves like Jagger_  
_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_  
_With them moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moooooooooves like Jagger_

Caleb smiled at the feel of her soft body pressed up against his, the way her hips swayed perfectly to the music. Every time they were facing each other, their eyes locked on each other. It felt like there was no one else around, just the 2 of them. Riley was enjoying it just as much. She loved having his hard chest pressed against her and the feel of his hands on her hips as he pulled her impossibly closer.

_Baby it's hard, when you feel like _

_You're broken and scarred _

_Nothing feels right _

_But when you're with me, I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key (oh!)_

He ran a hand down the valley of her breasts as she leaned back and his other hand supported the small of her back, and then spun her around so her back was against his chest. He pressed his lips to her shoulder and then turned her to face him before pushing her away then promptly pulling her close again, both of them smiling at each other.

_So get in the car, we can ride it_

_Wherever you want, get inside it_

_And you want to steer, but I'm shifting gears _

_I'll take it from here (oh yeah, yeah!)_

_And it goes like this_

Although Reid was enjoying himself by dancing with the redhead, he couldn't help but watch Caleb and Riley. He'd seen them dance together before in the lessons they used to have, but it had never been so steamy. Their bodies flowed together almost as if it had been rehearsed. He watched Caleb clap his hands like in the flamenco and Riley laughed before being pulled back into Caleb's arms.

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you_  
_All the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moooooooooves like Jagger_  
_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_  
_With them moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moooooooooves like Jagger_

Sarah had been having fun dancing with Kate and a couple of boys that had joined them until she saw that her boyfriend was dancing with the girl that he'd said was just a friend. He never once looked away or stopped touching her. Sarah burned with jealousy as she watched Riley swaying her hips against Caleb's, but instead of pushing her away he pulled her even closer than before. She couldn't believe that Caleb was acting this way. He'd never danced with _her_ that way.

_You wanna know, how to make me smile _

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this _

Riley pressed a finger to Caleb's chest, making it travel up his neck and to his chin. Then she grabbed him by the collar of his plaid button up shirt and pressed their bodies together and swayed her hips sensually against his, and he gripped her hips in response. She pressed a finger to her lips in a '_shh'_ motion, making him smile, as she stepped back from him and then crooked her finger for him to follow, which he did with a predatory look in his dark eyes. Then he pulled her close by her hips, melding their bodies together yet again, and she winked back at him as she shrugged a shoulder.

_So watch and learn I won't show you twice _

_Head to toe, oh baby rub me right_

_But if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this (Hey-ey-ey!) _

_And it goes like this_

Riley stepped out of his arms and walked around him, her hand dragging from his shoulder, across his back to his other shoulder before standing in front of him again. Caleb made her turn her back to him before pulling her against him, and making her body slide down against his slowly and pulled her back up, his hands trailing up and down her body. He spun her to face him, grinded their hips against each other, then pulled one of her legs onto his hip as he swayed the 2 of them, and she placed her hands on his shoulders so that she could steady herself as she threw her head back, her black hair falling back in perfectly messy waves. Caleb leaned forward and pressed his lips to her neck and dragged them across the length of it.

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you_  
_All the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moooooooooves like Jagger_  
_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_  
_With them moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moooooooooves like Jagger_

Pogue and Tyler watched Caleb and Riley dancing in awe. The 2 of them looked like they were in their own little world. They had no idea that they had attracted so much attention with their dancing. They'd seen them dance together before while in lessons and it had always been something to watch, but it had never been like this. At the end of the song, her back was pressed against his chest, their fingers were laced with each other's at their sides and they were staring into each other's eyes while a light sheen of sweat shone on their skin.

"That was…" Tyler looked at Pogue with his blue eyes wide.

"Yep…" Pogue agreed, understanding Tyler's lack of words.

As Caleb returned to the table with Riley, his body was humming and not because of the Power under his skin. He grabbed his drink and drank it without stopping to breathe in order to attempt to cool his body. Riley did the same with her own drink, but only downed half of it.

"You 2 set the dance floor on fire." Reid said stiffly as he got to the table, trying _not_ to let his jealousy get the best of him. He took a breath then smirked. "You 2 should've just fucked. It would've made it easier."

Caleb choked on his drink and Riley's eyes widened, but she recovered easily.

"Oh please, Reid." Riley rolled her eyes. "It was just a dance. We just pulled out our badass dancing skills. Plus, I didn't even think you noticed with that redhead _all_ over you."

"Jealous?" He smirked more as hope began rising in him.

"Nope." She smiled. "My dance partner was_ amazing_."

"Well I'm sure that having Caleb's tiny, little-" Reid began, the hope in him had immediately been crushed, but was cut off by Tyler.

"I'm starving. Why don't we go and get some food?" He suggested, standing up before one of Caleb and Reid's legendary arguments could begin.

"Agreed." Pogue said standing up as well, following Tyler's lead. "Come on, Caleb." He put a hand on Caleb's shoulder and the 4 of them walked away.

"Guys can you please get me-" She began but Tyler interrupted.

"We know, buffalo nuggets with extra ranch." He said as he and the other guys laughed, breaking all of the tension.

Riley sighed heavily as she braced herself against the pool table. Her stomach was in knots and her heart was hammering in her chest. "Holy shit…" She mumbled to herself as the adrenaline from the dance with Caleb began to dissipate.

"That was quite the dance to seduce _my_ boyfriend." She heard from behind her and she turned around to see Sarah standing there with a death glare in her eyes and her arms crossed. Even Kate was giving her a small glare.

"I was _not_ trying to seduce Caleb, trust me." Riley rolled her eyes. "It was just a dance and nothing more."

"That was one hell of a dance then." Sarah snapped.

"Well I told you Caleb could dance and that we took lessons while growing up, didn't I?" Riley arched an eyebrow. "We were partnered together sometimes so we know how to follow each other's moves."

"He's never danced with _me_ like that, or with anyone else." The blonde girl grumbled more to herself than Riley, but Riley still heard her.

"Well that's because he didn't have the right partner." Riley smirked as Sarah's blood boiled.

"_I_ am the right partner for Caleb!" Sarah fumed. "Who the hell do you think you are? Showing up here and butting into _my_ life with_ my_ boyfriend and _my_ friends?"

"Pardon _me_?" Riley's eyes widened in utter disbelief. "I was _born_ in Ipswich. I _grew up_ with Caleb, Reid, Tyler and Pogue. I've known them since the day I was _born_. We have been there for each other every single day of our lives. Caleb was _my_ best friend long before he became _your_ boyfriend. He will _continue_ to be my best friend long after you're _gone_ and until we're _dead_. I didn't butt into _your_ life, with _your_ friends. You butt into _my_ life, _my_ town, _my_ friends, and my _family_. I just happened to be away for a while, but that's _never_ happening again. You can count on it." Riley said venomously.

"Your dad made you leave once, right?" Sarah smirked. "I'm sure he can do it again."

Riley laughed mirthlessly. "No, he can't. My dad ignored my existence for _years_ after my mom died. The only reason he reappeared in my life was because he made my mom a promise on her deathbed, but now he wouldn't _dare_ cross me anymore." She smirked coldly. "And if you're smart, you won't either. I don't like you, not even a little." She said looking at Sarah. "I still haven't decided how I feel about you." She turned to Kate. "But if I _ever_ see that you're not good for Caleb or Pogue, I'll let them know and I'll prove it to them, and trust me when I say that they'll listen. Then when you are broken up and you even think about opening your mouth about the Covenant, I'll make sure you regret it." She said, clenching her hands tightly into fists at her sides.

"How are you going to do that?" Sarah asked, not believing the threat in Riley's words. "You're not part of the Covenant, you don't have powers."

"But I do." Riley smiled threateningly as her eyes inked to black as both girls' eyes widened in shock and fear. "But mine doesn't come from the same line as theirs. I also don't suffer from the same side effect as them if I Use, so I won't think twice about Using on you 2. If you cross me or _my_ boys and our secret, I'll silence you _forever._" She said in a voice that sent chills down the 2 girls' backs. "That's not a threat, it's a _promise_." She added, bringing her eyes back to their normal azure as Aaron Abbot made his way over to them.

"Well, well, well, look whose back in town." He smirked. "Riley Lawrence is back and looking finer than ever. You put on quite a show out there tonight. Maybe tonight you can show me some more moves."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Fuck off, Aaron. There's no way I'd ever waste my time or my moves on you. You couldn't ever handle me."

"Well baby, I can show you things a hundred times better than what Danvers showed you out there." He took a step towards her and she put her hand up to stop him.

"Get over yourself, you little twat." She snapped. "Caleb is a better man than you'll ever dream of being, but then again, that's why you hate his guts isn't it? He's got money, power, brains, looks and can get any girl he wants, while you need to pick up a prostitute on the corner because that's the _only _way any woman would get into bed with you." She smirked as he began to fume. "So do the world a favor, suck on your own dick and choke on it, if it's big enough that is."

"You little bitch." He growled as he took a step towards her.

"Back the hell off, Abbot." She heard Reid say from behind her and she could sense that all the boys had returned.

"Why should I?" Aaron glared.

"Because Reid won't be the only one kicking your ass," Pogue answered. "One more step towards my cousin and I _swear_ you'll regret it." He clenched a fist.

"And he won't be the only one that makes you regret it either." Caleb added with a glare.

"If I were you, Aaron, I'd listen." Tyler, the ever peace-keeping one, warned with narrowed blue eyes.

Aaron stepped back as fear flashed in his eyes for a second. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "She's probably fucked all of you anyways." He spat and a fist collided with his jaw, and he fell to the ground.

"Don't you _ever_ insult my cousin like that again," Pogue said in a deathly calm voice after removing his fist from Aaron's face. "If you do, I'll break every single bone in your body." And Aaron scrabbled to stand up as the other Sons gave Pogue an appreciative look because they all wanted to do the same.

"Pogue," Riley put a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough." She whispered softly.

"He's not worth it." Caleb said coldly, still glaring at Aaron. Aaron stood up quickly and ran away.

Sarah stood there in awe at what just happened. All 4 boys were willing to beat Aaron Abbot to a pulp for Riley, even Caleb and Tyler, who hated getting into fights. Pogue, who took longer to anger than Reid, had just decked him in the face without a second thought. It seemed like she had definitely underestimated the relationship between Riley and the Sons. Before, she was sure that if she ever made Caleb choose between her and Riley, he would choose her. Now, she wasn't too sure. In fact, she was almost completely convinced that he would choose Riley without a second thought.

"Thanks guys." Riley said smiling at the guys.

"We will _always _have your back, Baby Girl." Tyler said smiling.

"No matter what." Pogue added, crossing his arms across his chest.

"We'll always protect you." Reid added with a smirk.

"And nothing in the world will _ever_ change that, Jenny." Caleb said, looking straight into her eyes.

'_Now, I can definitely be sure he'll choose her over me if he ever has to._' Sarah thought to herself in disappointment. '_I just have to make sure that it never comes to that._' They all left the pool table and went to their table to sit down.

"Threatening to kick someone's ass sure does make me hungry." Reid said as he began to dig into his burger and everyone laughed.

"Then Pogue should be _starving_ because he knocked Abbot to the ground in one punch." Tyler said with a laugh.

"I _am_ pretty hungry actually." Pogue smirked as he picked up his burger. "I thought the little prick was gonna piss himself just because of Caleb's death glare."

"Thank God he didn't." Caleb chuckled shaking his head.

"That would have been awful for Nicky to have to clean up." Riley added wrinkling her nose, then eating a bite of one of her buffalo nuggets. Riley sat in silence as everyone talked and ate. She completely tuned out their conversations. She hated Aaron Abbot and people like him. People that thought just because she was the only girl officially in the group of the Sons of Ipswich they thought she was passed around between them like she was some kind of whore or something.

"Riles?" Pogue asked, pulling her out of her reverie.

"Yeah?" She looked at him.

"You ok?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Fine." She smiled, but he and the other boys could see that it didn't reach her eyes.

"You barely touched your food." Caleb said pointing to her plate and she instantly felt guilty. Caleb was paying for her food and she had eaten one nugget out of 12.

"I'm not as hungry as I thought I was." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll ask Nicky for some aluminum so I can take it to-go though." She half smiled.

"Maybe we should get going." Tyler suggested.

"But we haven't been here that long…" She protested, even though her mood had gone south she didn't want to ruin everybody's night. "Caleb still owes me a game."

"We can do it some other time." He promised.

"We can just head back home and watch movies all night in the rec room." Pogue suggested.

"Are you guys ok with that?" She asked guiltily.

"Sure." Tyler smiled.

"It'll be just us." Reid smiled cheekily, not sparing a glance in Sarah and Kate's direction, and both were obviously not happy to be excluded. "Just like the old days. I'm sure Pogo has some pajamas lying around for the rest of us."

"Caleb, you promised we'd have alone time this weekend." Sarah whispered softly to her boyfriend.

"That was before I knew Jenny was coming home." He whispered in return. "She's my best friend, and I haven't seen her in almost 2 years. Our alone time can wait."

"Ok." She gave him a fake sweet smile. "But maybe Sunday, you and I can lock ourselves in your room." She whispered in his ear and smirked.

"Can't." He shrugged and her face fell. "Pogue's mom is having an all-day barbecue thing for Jenny's birthday." He whispered and then stood up before Sarah could say anything. "I'm gonna go pay, tonight is on me." He announced and the guys cheered as Riley rolled her eyes, and then he walked to the bar.

"I'm gonna take Kate to her dorm." Pogue said as he and Kate stood up. "I'll meet you guys at home." He added just as Caleb returned bringing a Styrofoam to-go box and handing it to Riley.

"I'll go with Tyler and Reid." She said putting her food in the box. "I've got my keys." She grabbed her jacket and put it on.

"And I'll take Sarah to her dorm…" Caleb added looking at Riley with a strange look in his eyes as he felt the surge of the Power, which had dulled since breakfast and disappeared since his dance with Riley, hum strongly under his skin. He grabbed his coat, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Caleb?" He heard Sarah ask.

"You ok?" Reid asked as Caleb opened his eyes. Riley and Pogue were looking at him curiously although they knew what he was doing, Tyler gave him a sad look, guessing what he was feeling, and Reid had a serious look on his face. Sarah and Kate just looked confused.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Let's go." Everyone grabbed their things and Sarah took Caleb's hand as the group made their way to the parking lot. Tyler unlocked the hummer and Riley got in without a word. Pogue and Kate got on his bike, and he handed her a helmet. Caleb unlocked his Mustang, got in and gripped the steering wheel. Sarah watched Caleb's behavior with confusion. Caleb drove in silence for a few minutes and Sarah could tell by his face that his focus was on something other her presence because he hadn't said a word to her since they entered the car.

"Caleb?" She asked, not being able to take the silence anymore.

"Yeah?" He responded, not even looking her way.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. "You've been quiet since we got into the car."

"It's nothing…" He sighed.

"It _is_, Caleb." She protested. "You've been acting so weird lately. Ever since the fight with Chase and you got your full powers, you've been more distant."

"It's hard." He glared. "I'm dealing with a lot right now. There are things going on that you can't begin to understand, Sarah. You don't know what it's like to have this Power and have to fight it. There are a million things on my mind all day." He explained, gripping the steering wheel even harder as the Power hummed stronger.

"Then tell me what's on the forefront of your mind right _now_." She begged.

"Are you sure that you want to know?" He cast her a sideway glance and looked back at the road.

"Yes." She said confidently.

"Jenny." He answered and she tensed as jealousy surged through her. "She was acting weird while we were eating. That's not like her."

"I'm sure she's fine, Caleb." Sarah shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Maybe you're just reading into it too much."

"No." He shook his head. "Something's wrong, and she's hiding it."

"Then let her." She responded. "She has the right to keep things to herself."

"I _can't_." He sighed. "Especially now that she has Power," He added. "It's bad for human beings in general to bottle things up, but for us it can be worse. When you bottle things up too much, one day you'll explode, and when _we_ explode, our Power is the outlet. She's been bottling things up since she went to stay with her dad and the more she does, the worse it'll get. She could end up hurting someone or herself. If she ever hurt or killed anyone she'd never get over it, I can't let that happen." His stomach was twisting into knots just at the thought. "I have to protect her even if it's from herself." He said softly more to himself than to Sarah.

"You can't protect her from everything, Caleb." She glared. "You can't keep going out of your way to protect some girl just because you made a promise to her dead mother." She argued.

"She's not _some girl_!" He yelled. "Jenny is my _best friend_! And it's _not_ just because of the promise I made! I would do this for _any_ of my brothers, just like I'm doing it for her!" He glared at her, but his eyes weren't their usual deep brown, but onyx. "The Covenant is a family and we protect and take care of each other and now I'm charge of it all. Family and the Covenant _always_ come first_._" He nearly growled.

Sarah's eyes widened in fear. "Caleb?" She whispered in a barely audible voice.

He turned back to face the road and took a deep breath. He felt like shit for yelling at her and almost Using to make her shut up, but the way she'd talked about Jenny and her mother had completely pissed him off for reasons he couldn't understand. She didn't understand the dynamics of their family and the Covenant, but he still shouldn't have yelled. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "Just don't ever talk about Jenny or her mom like that again." His voice calm as he parked in front of her building. "Good night, Sarah." He turned and kissed her cheek.

"Bye, Caleb." She said sadly and got out of the car.

Caleb made his way to the Parry Mansion in record time and by the looks of it he was the last to arrive. He walked into the house without bothering to knock, and he saw Tyler and Reid in pajama pants and t-shirts by the stairs.

"Pogue put a pair of pants for you in his room." Tyler said Caleb walked in.

"Where is she?" Caleb asked, ignoring Tyler's statement.

"Just leave her alone, Caleb." Reid ordered. "She's not ok. She didn't say a word on the way home."

"_Where is she, Reid_?" He enunciated every word, but Reid didn't say and glared at Tyler to keep his mouth shut. "Fine, I'll find her." He went to walk up the stairs, but Reid grabbed him by his collar and yanked him back.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled in Caleb's face.

"Reid, I swear-" Caleb began but Reid cut him off.

"You'll do what, huh Caleb?" He challenged with a smirk and Caleb's eyes narrowed dangerously as his Power began to thrum just below the surface.

"Let him go see her, Reid." Pogue walked over and pulled Reid off of Caleb. "If anyone can get through to her, you know that it's him."

"Thanks, Pogue." Caleb smiled and the Power calmed.

"She's in her room." Pogue half-smiled back. "Go on up, Mom and Dad are out at your place with Aunt Evie preparing the final details for tomorrow."

"Did you guys do that thing I asked for my gift?" Caleb asked quietly as he began to make his way upstairs and they nodded.

"We'll put them in your glove box while you're upstairs." Tyler whispered so that Riley wouldn't hear.

Caleb nodded and ran up the rest of the stairs. "Jenny?" He asked in a soft voice as he gave a gentle knock to her door, but got no answer. "Jenny?" He asked again and opened the door. He found her sitting on seat of her bay window and staring out into the backyard.

"Hey, you're here." She turned to him and smiled, but it didn't completely reach her eyes. "Now we can go watch the film." She stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait a minute, Jenny." He took her hand and made her face him. "What's going on?" He asked looking into her eyes, but she didn't respond, instead she looked away. "Tell me… You know you can. Don't pretend with me." He whispered and tears filled her eyes. She stood silently for a few seconds as she stared at the ground and then looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I was gone for over a bloody _year_ and then I'm back all of 5 minutes and people start saying rubbish about me! Accusing me of sleeping with all of you! I'm a bloody virgin!" Angry tears streamed down her cheeks. "Pogue is my _cousin_ for fuck's sake! Tyler's like my brother! I could _never _be with him like that… And Reid? Reid and I have been done for over a year. We never even went that far or even close. Clothes had always remained on… Then there's you, Cale." She let out a humorless chuckle. "You're my best friend! I'd do _anything_ for you, but you're too good, too honorable, and too bloody noble to ever be involved in something so scandalous." She said softly and sat down on her bed as she sniffled.

"This is because of what Abbot said." He stated as he sat next to her, pulling her into his lap. "Jenny, don't listen to that little asshole." He cupped her cheeks and wiped away her tears. "He's just talking shit because he knows he's not good enough for a girl like you."

"It's not just Aaron, Caleb." She pulled her face out of his hands. "I could handle it if it was just that little twerp, but people used to say it all the time before." She explained. "Then there was my dad…" She whispered as she stood up and turned her back to him.

Caleb's eyes widened. "What?" He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Did he say something like that to you, Jenny?" He stood up and stood behind her. "Did he?" He asked again when she didn't answer. He heard her sniffle again and took that as confirmation. "What did that asshole say to you?" He walked around to stand in front of her. "Please…" He whispered placing a finger under her chin and lifting her head so she could look at him, her eyes were brimming with tears.

"He said something about being careful in being a witch around so many warlocks and not riding every broomstick around." She answered and her voice broke at the end. "He's my _dad_, Caleb! How could he say that about me, like I'm a slut or something?!" She cried and buried her face in his chest.

"Oh, Jenny…" He whispered soothingly as he ran a hand up and down her back and rage scorched through Caleb. He wanted to hunt Ben Lawrence down and make him pay for the way he'd treated his daughter the past 8 years. The Power called to him from under his skin, begging him to Use in order to make Ben pay for his crimes. "He's an asshole, Jenny. He doesn't even know you well enough to make any kind of conclusion about the type of girl that you are." He said as he buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath, calming immediately. "He's just a bitter man that became a dick. You're amazing, Jenny. You're the best person I've ever met in my life. You're better than him. You're better than Ben _and_ Aaron." He took her face in his hands, locked his eyes with hers and smiled. "You're too good for everyone in this world." He said in a soft and gentle voice, making her smile a little and a little sparkle returned to her eyes.

"_You're_ too good everyone in this world, Caleb." She whispered and he smiled sweetly. "Thanks… for this." She blushed.

"Don't thank me." He shook his head. "Jenny, I told you before. I'll be here for you forever. Now, let's go watch the movie." Caleb smiled.

"Go on, I'll be right there." She nudged him to the door. "I'm going to put on my pajamas. Now out." She ordered playfully and pointed to the door.

"Ok." He laughed. "I'm gone." He walked out and shut the door behind him. He walked into Pogue's room and changed into the grey plaid pants and navy blue t-shirt he'd left for him. He put his clothes on the couch in the bedroom and walked out and coming face to face with Riley. He stopped in his tracks. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants and _his_ shirt. The one he'd let her borrow the day she came home. Her face was cleared of all the makeup and her hair was in a messy bun with only a few curls framing her face. She looked beautiful. "I guess I'm not getting my shirt back anytime soon." He smirked as he threw an arm around her.

"You will… _eventually_." She giggled. "It's comfy, I like it." She grinned cheekily.

"Then hold on to it as long as you want it." He chuckled.

"But it'll continue to be yours though." She shrugged.

"Even if _you're_ holding onto it?" He asked with an arched eyebrow and a smile.

"It takes the fun out of stealing if I call it mine." She poked his hard chest. "So it's yours and I'm borrowing it for an undetermined amount of time." She said leaving no room for argument and they reached the rec room.

Reid and Tyler were each lying on extra-large beanbag chairs, Pogue was stretched out alone on the loveseat with a pillow behind his head, and 2 pillows were on the sofa, waiting for them. The 2 of them took their place. Caleb placed a pillow on an arm of the sofa and sat down. Riley sat next to him and rested her head against his chest. Caleb pulled the blanket that was resting on the back of the couch and covered the 2 of them.

"What are we watching?" Riley asked, snuggling into Caleb and he relished the feeling of her so close to him.

"The Grudge." Pogue answered.

"Baby Girl, if you get scared you can come lay with me. I'll protect you." Reid said with a sly smirk.

"No thanks, Reid." She smirked. "I'll just bury my face into Caleb's lap _under_ the blanket." She winked and the innuendo was clear to him and the other Sons. Reid grimaced, that was not the response he was expecting.

Tyler laughed and rolled out of the beanbag. "She got you _good_, Reid." Caleb's chest rumbled as he fought the urge to laugh at the look on Reid's face.

"There's an image in my head that I did _not_ need." Pogue said with a shudder, but still laughed at Reid.

"Just play the damn movie." Reid grumbled and Pogue turned on the giant, theatre sized screen.

They were about halfway into the movie. The main character's friend was being attacked and Caleb looked down at his chest and saw that Riley was already asleep. He kissed her forehead softly, leaned back against the pillow and closed his eyes.

_Caleb was standing in Putnam's barn, but it was in perfect condition instead of burned to the ground. He looked around, confused. "How is this place standing?" He mumbled to himself._

"_Caleb?" He heard Riley cry desperately. Then he turned around and heard Sarah cry:_

"_Caleb, help!"_

"_Jenny?!" He yelled. "Sarah?!" He couldn't see anything but could felt heat pushing against his back. He turned back around and saw the entire barn on fire. Sarah was at his left surrounded by a circle of fire and Riley in the same situation on his right._

_He heard an evil laugh from above and looked up. A shadowed figure was standing in the fire on one of the barn's beams. Riley and Sarah began to scream as the fire got closer to each of them, threatening to consume them._

"_You can only save one." A deep voice echoed all around him._

"_Caleb, please save me!" Sarah begged through her screams. "Please!"_

"_Caleb!" Riley cried at the top of her lungs as the flames got closer and closer to her, and he turned to look at her. Fear shone in her blue eyes and tears threatened to spill. "Please." She whispered, but he could hear it as if she had been standing next to him._

_He took a step forward, reaching a hand out to both girls and they both reached back. He looked up at the beam, where the shadowed figure was, but it was gone. "Too late." The voice singsonged and laughed evilly, the sound echoing around him as the barn began to crumble around them. Caleb jumped in Riley's direction, pulling her into his arms and tucking her head into his chest. _

_Then the barn exploded._

Caleb sat up, breathing hard and covered in sweat. He looked down and saw his arms around Riley and her head on his chest. She shifted slightly and looked up at him with sleepy, yet concerned eyes. He sighed in relief. She was safe.

"Caleb?" She asked confused, her voice husky from sleep. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He smiled slightly. "It was just a nightmare."

"Are you sure?" She pushed his hair back, which was now sticking to his forehead due to the sweat.

"Yeah." He reassured. "Let's go back to sleep." He kissed her forehead and laid the 2 of them back down.

"I'll let it go, _for now_." She yawned. "Only because I'm exhausted, but you're telling me the whole story tomorrow."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes.

"G'night, Cale." She mumbled as she nuzzled her head back into his chest and sleep began to overcome her.

"Good night, Jenny." He whispered with a smile, kissed the top of her head and went back to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review because reviews give you magical powers!**

**- Major J**


	4. Chapter 3

**_I'm two days late! Sorry! But it's finally here!_**

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT **__own anything, but the plot and any unrecognizable OCs!_

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Riley had overslept and spent the rest morning getting ready for the barbecue that her aunt had insisted on throwing for her past 2 birthdays. She had gone for a natural look, only wearing eyeliner and mascara. She grabbed a purple cowl-neck sweater, light wash jeans, black over the knee boots and her leather jacket. She was nearly ready. As she put on the final touches on her hair, smoothing out her waves, she heard a voice from her doorway.

"When I heard that Pogue's cousin had shown up, I never thought that she'd end up looking like this." A young man about Pogue's height was leaning against her doorway. He had light brown hair and his blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

"And who are _you_?" She arched an eyebrow.

"A sexy accent too." He smirked. "Chase Collins at your service, _any _kind of service." He winked.

"Oh, please." Riley rolled her eyes. "_You're_ the guy that threatened the lives of my cousin and best friends. I don't like you and it'll take a while for me to _not _want to kick your arse personally." She glared.

"I'd _love_ to see you try." He chuckled. "I might let you tie me up though." He winked.

"Trust me when I say I can." She narrowed her eyes and they flashed to black.

Chase stepped back with a glare. "They never told me you were a witch."

"They didn't know until I came home." She retorted. "You better think twice about crossing me or my boys again because Using doesn't affect me as drastically as it does you." She smiled threateningly. She returned her eyes to their normal color as she smoothed out her outfit. "Now get out of my room." She pushed him out the door as she walked out, shut it and made her way downstairs.

She walked out to the patio and saw that everyone had arrived. Her uncles were by the grill and her aunts lounging around. The boys were throwing around a football.

"There she is!" Katherine announced and everyone looked at her. Meredith Garwin and Rosalind Simms quickly ran over to her.

"Look at you!" Meredith pulled her into a hug. "You've grown so much."

"You're beautiful, sweetie." Rosalind hugged her tightly.

"You've grown into quite the young lady, Riley." Glenn Simms ruffled her hair.

"No, Uncle Glenn!" She whined fixing her hair.

"Poor girl, Glenn." Joseph Garwin laughed. "She's a young woman now, not a little girl."

Caleb, Reid, Tyler and Pogue walked over to her, all of them hugging her at once. "Happy belated birthday!" They said in unison.

"Aunt Kat?" Reid asked with a wicked smile. "Can we give Riley one of her presents now?"

"Only one." Katherine answered. Tyler walked inside to the dining room and grabbed a large rectangular box, then walked back outside.

"Here." He handed it to her.

"It's from all of us." Pogue smirked.

"It was Reid's idea." Caleb said with a laugh.

"Oh God…" She laughed. "I wonder what it is…" She opened it and saw and old fashioned witch's broom. "Are you bloody kidding me?" She asked with a laugh as everyone laughed as well.

"Welcome to the Covenant." The 4 boys said in unison, making her smile.

"You got me a _broom_!" She shook her head in disbelief. "You guys are the best!" She said as she mounted it, pretending she was going to fly. Suddenly it shot forward into the air. "Holy shit!" She screamed.

"Did you know it was gonna do that?" Pogue asked.

"Nope." Tyler shook his head.

"No clue." Caleb said as he kept his eyes on Riley, who was actually flying quite well. Then he, Pogue and Tyler turned to look at Reid. "It was _you._" He narrowed his eyes.

Before Reid could say anything, Riley imitated a witch's cackle. "I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too." She mimicked the witch from the Wizard of Oz and everyone laughed.

She flew back down and landed in front of the boys. "That was brilliant!" She smiled. "Best gift ever!" She hugged each boy individually.

"Thanks." Reid grinned. "I'm the one who spelled it." He winked, earning a glare from Caleb.

"At least now we all know that she knows how to ride." Chase said with a smirk from the doorway that led to the kitchen, earning a glare from each of the other Sons.

"Well it's not like _you'd_ ever find out." She snapped.

"Touchy." Chase smirked and walked in a circle around her, checking her out.

"Children, come eat." Rosalind announced. "The burgers are ready." All 6 of them walked over to the food on the picnic table and began making their own plates.

"Go on inside." Meredith said, pointing to the kitchen patio door. "It's too chilly out here without the grill going."

"I still can't believe that you guys got me a broom." Riley said as they walked into the dining room.

"It was kind of a joke and a welcome to the magical underworld." Tyler said the last part dramatically.

"And I can't believe Reid spelled it!" She laughed. "You guys _have_ to try flying."

"It wasn't supposed to be spelled though." Pogue chuckled. "Well at least it wasn't part of the original plan."

"Well, you shouldn't have been Using." Caleb narrowed his eyes at the blonde young man.

"Oh really?" Reid snapped. "So we can only Use when it benefits _you_, Caleb?"

"You know that's not what I meant and you know it." Caleb retorted. "Using so often in a short amount of time can be dangerous."

"Well I'm fine, aren't I?!" Reid yelled.

"Guys please…" Riley put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Don't fight. Caleb, it was such a simple thing that it probably didn't take much Power."

"And Reid, Caleb's right. If you use too often it can be the first steps to the addiction." Tyler explained and the 2 boys looked at each other and nodded.

It had always been this was always this way whole they were growing up, Caleb's side and Reid's side. Then it took Riley or Tyler, or sometimes both to make them see each other's point of view. They'd gone 2 weeks without speaking to each other because they argued over which Kool-Aid was better, red or blue, but then again they were only 8 at the time.

"Now let's just eat." Pogue sat down, everyone followed his lead and the adults entered the room, taking their seats

"Later, all of you are taking a ride on my broom." Riley grinned. "It'll work right, Reid?"

"Anyone that has magical powers can ride it." He answered with a smirk.

"Then you all are definitely going to ride." She laughed. "Even _you_, Chase," She smirked.

"Hell, no." Pogue shook his head. "There's no way I'm riding a broom."

"I don't think I can do it either." Tyler shrugged apologetically at Riley.

"Oh come on, guys." She pouted. "_Please_?"

"I'll do it." Reid shrugged with smirk. "All I require is a cushion as I ride." He added and Riley and the others laughed.

"You will too, right Caleb?" Riley looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, Jenny…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Please, Cale." She stuck out her bottom lip. "It'll be fun, I promise."

Pogue, Tyler and Reid all looks at each other, then at Caleb with sneaky smiles and Caleb sighed heavily. "Fine." He conceded and the other boys laughed as Chase observed the exchange between the 2.

"Thank you!" She smiled.

"Hook, line and sinker." Reid whispered to Pogue and Tyler, and the 3 of them snickered, and all the parents watched silently in amusement.

"But," Caleb began, getting their attention, "All of us guys will be riding." He finished smirking at all the Sons, having noticed the exchange between the 3 he was close to. "Even if I have to tie you to the broom," Caleb added his brown eyes twinkled with victory.

"Deal." Riley agreed. "And I'll help you tie anyone who tries to escape."

"We're screwed." Tyler sighed as Pogue nodded in agreement.

"I should've _known_ that Caleb would have something up his sleeve." Pogue mumbled.

"I don't have a problem with the idea either." Chase said with a smirk. "I just have the same requirement that Reid does."

"I think that goes for all of us." Tyler said as he shifted in his chair and the other boys nodded in agreement.

Everyone ate, laughed and talked about the good times they'd had as the 4 sons and Riley were growing up. Chase sat quietly and watched. This was a life that he'd been deprived of while growing up. The Covenant was a real family. Although he'd never admit it, he was envious of the relationship between the other 4 Sons. They were truly like brothers and Riley was like a sister to them, except for Reid. He could see clear as day that Reid was in love with the blue-eyed girl, and Caleb had a different relationship than the others though.

Chase, though, was _sure_ that there was something weird going on between Caleb and Riley. The way he had caved to her begging had been pretty comical. Caleb was a leader, their leader, and always carried himself as such so seeing him change his mind because of a pout had been hysterical. Riley herself was interesting. One minute she was pouting like a helpless child and the next she was making threats like a mob boss. She had grown up with in the life that he was supposed to be a part of.

From what he had heard just by sitting at the table while everyone talked and laughed, the other Sons had never excluded Riley for not being a part of the Covenant's side of the family or even when they were gifted with their Power and she wasn't. As much as they annoyed him sometimes, maybe they weren't such bad guys after all and maybe one day he could be just as close to them as they were to each other.

"Time for cake and to sing 'Happy Birthday'." Katherine announced as she walked in with a round, 2-layer cake that was decorated with black and silver swirls and a black candle that was already lit.

Riley blushed as her family cheered and stood up. "You guys…" She mumbled in embarrassment as they began to sing 'Happy Birthday'.

"Make a wish!" Reid said when they were done.

Riley smiled, blew out the candle and everyone cheered. "I love you guys." She said with tear-filled eyes.

"We love you too, Jennifer." Raymond said with a smile as his wife moved to cut the cake and hand them out to everyone.

Once everyone had finished eating cake, Katherine ushered them all to the rec room. "Time for presents," She clapped her hands together. "Who's first?"

"Here." Meredith walked over with a small, square box. "This is from your Uncle Joseph and me." She handed it to Riley, who was sitting on the sofa with Reid on her left and Katherine on her right as the others were either standing or sitting around her.

"Thanks Aunt Mer. Thanks Uncle Joseph." She smiled and opened the gift. It was a silver Michael Kors watch with 3 rows of diamonds around the face, her eyes widened. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Our turn." Rosalind walked over and handed her an envelope. "From Glenn and me," She smiled.

Riley opened it and it was a gift card with $10,000 in it. "Holy shit." She gasped.

"It's for you to go on a shopping spree." Rosalind explained. "And the best part is that the boys will all have to go with you and carry your bags as punishment for ruining the flowerbed on the front lawn."

"Cool." Riley grinned evilly as the boys groaned. "I get to torture you guys _with_ parental consent." She said and the parents laughed. "Thanks, Aunt Rosalind."

"Here, dear." Evelyn handed her a large yellow envelope.

"Thanks, Aunt Evie." Riley smiled and opened it. It was an all-expenses paid vacation to the Bahamas for winter break with use of the private jet. "Holy damn, Aunt Evie… This is amazing. Why did you book a penthouse suite?"

"So you could take some friends with you." She smiled.

"Boys, we're going to the Bahamas!" Riley announced and they cheered. "Do you want to come, Chase?" she asked looking at the boy, who was leaning against the wall across the room.

"No thanks." He shook his head. "It's not my thing."

"If you're sure…" She shrugged. As much as she didn't like Chase, she didn't want him to feel left out. He _was_ a Son after all.

"I'm just gonna get mine out of the way." Pogue said with a small smile. "Mine is the stereo system in the car that you're not allowed to drive yet. I picked it out and installed it myself." He explained.

"Thanks, Pogo." She walked over to the foosball table and hugged him, then made her way back to her seat.

"Here, Riles." Tyler gave her a rectangular box. "When I saw it, I knew you'd like it."

She opened it and it was a first edition Frankenstein book. "Tyler, this is amazing! Thank you." She stood and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You're welcome, Riles." He returned the hug. "Happy, belated, birthday."

"Ok, my turn." Reid handed her a small white envelope.

Riley opened it and frowned slightly. "A hotel room key?" She looked at him confused.

"Yep." He smirked. "For you and me tonight, Baby Girl." He winked.

"Reid!" She punched him on the arm. "I'm not using that."

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm. "It was a joke." He laughed and handed her a box.

"This better be good." She narrowed her eyes at him and opened it. It was a sexy and classy, one shoulder little black dress. "Wow, Reid… I really love it." She smiled at him. "Did you pick this out yourself?" She asked suspiciously.

"No, I did." Meredith answered for her son, making everyone laugh.

"But it was _my_ idea to get you something sexy." Reid added with a grin.

"Thanks, Reid." She hugged him tightly.

"Now there's only me." Caleb said with a smile and his hands behind his back.

"Boys, go outside and clean up." Katherine said to the other Sons. "The men will clean up the grill area and we'll head to the kitchen." She ordered and everyone left the room to do as they were told.

"Why did everyone leave?" Riley asked confused and stood up.

"Because I told Aunt Kat that I wanted us to be alone when I gave you my gift." He answered. "You know, I had no idea what to get you… I wracked through my brain until I got an idea." He pulled his hands out from behind his back and holding a small, velvet, rectangular box. "This is what I came up with." He opened it to reveal a charm bracelet and Riley's eyes widened. "I asked all the guys to pick a charm that reminded them of one of their favorite moments with you." He pulled the bracelet out of the box. "But the charms are special. Even though I hate Using, I made an exception. The charms are enchanted." He explained.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly and held out her right arm so he could put it on her.

"The charms are enchanted so that every time you touch one and focus on it for a second, you see the memory connected to it. It only works with you though. The guys did theirs and I did the others." He answered and put the bracelet around her wrist.

"This is what Reid meant by the whole 'Using when beneficial to you' thing?" She chuckled.

"Yeah," He rolled his eyes. "Try it then tell me who the charm belongs to because I don't know which ones they picked." He smiled.

"Ok." She smiled back and touched the teddy bear charm first.

_A 9 year old Riley was crying on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest._

"_I found it." 10 year old Pogue walked in with hands behind his back. He sat on the bed next to her and pulled out a patched up teddy bear with an old purple bow around its neck. "And I tried to fix him." He said softly and gave it to her._

_She smiled and took the bear. "He's perfect." She pulled him into a hug. "Thanks, Pogo."_

Riley returned from the memory. "Wow…" She gasped. "This one's Pogue's." She smiled and Caleb nodded. "I lost my teddy bear and he spent all day looking for it and then he found it and had Aunt Kat patch it up." She explained the memory. "I still have that bear." She laughed.

"Really?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yup." She blushed. "I think I know whose charm this is, but I want to see the memory he put with it." She said and reached for a silver 'R' charm.

_14 year old Riley and 15 year old Reid in front of the Parry Manor while holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes._

"_I'm glad you're my girlfriend, Riles." He cupped her cheek. _

"_Me too, Reid." She blushed and their lips touched in a soft, innocent and gentle kiss._

"Wow…"She mumbled. "That was unexpected." She sighed, but smiled.

"What was it?" Caleb asked curiously.

"It was mine and Reid's first kiss." She answered with a smile. "I really loved him like that once… It was just odd to watch now." She shifted a little awkwardly, but smiled a little.

"You don't think you would ever get back together with Reid?" He asked the questioned that had been sitting in the back of his mind and nagging at him since she'd returned.

"No." She shook her head. "I'm not the same girl I was back then. I would do anything for Reid. I'd take a bullet for him. I love him, but I don't love him as anything more than a brother anymore."

"I get it." He smiled as an unexpected weight lifted off of his shoulders.

"You always do." She chuckled. "Now the next one." She reached for a mailbox charm.

_Riley at 15, was sitting in the driver's seat of Tyler's hummer as he taught her how to drive so that she could get her learner's permit._

"_Slow down…" Tyler at 16, advised. "Good, just like." He said as she followed his instruction. "Now turn." He said and she did, accelerating too much. "Riley, no! No! No! No!" He yelled and they hit the Danvers' mailbox. _

_Riley braked and parked. "I'm so sorry, Tyler!" _

_Tyler jumped out of the car. "My baby…" He whimpered as he saw the scratch on the front of his car and Caleb, who had been watching, laughed from inside the open garage._

Riley laughed. "It was the day I ran over your mailbox with his hummer." She said with a smile. "It was my second time behind the wheel…" She giggled and Caleb chuckled.

"It took him a month to let you drive his baby again." Caleb reminded and she nodded.

"That's all the guys' charms." She said, examining the others in order to see which one she wanted to try next. "Whose is this one?" She pointed to a handheld mirror charm.

"The rest are some that I picked and enchanted with some memories I thought you might like." He answered, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Then I'll try it." She smiled.

_A little 6 year old Riley was playing with makeup at her mother's vanity as she hummed._

"_What are you doing, Jenny?" Victoria walked in gracefully as if she was floating and picked up her daughter. She smiled when she saw the mess on the little girl's face._

"_Mama, I want to be amazing and pretty like you when I grow up." Riley answered, her face covered in lipstick. _

_Victoria cleaned up her face and smiled. "Oh my little Jenny, you'll be much more amazing than me and a hundred times prettier, I promise." She kissed Riley's forehead._

"My mom…" Riley whispered with tears in her eyes. "You were there that day?"

"Yeah…I was standing in the doorway." He answered. "She walked in to tell you that I had come over and asked you come to play outside, and I followed her. I ran back downstairs before you 2 saw me."

"Thank you, Caleb." She hugged him tightly. "That's one of my favorite memories of her."

"She was right you know…" He hugged her back just as tightly.

"About what?" She looked up at him.

"You, being amazing and beautiful." He answered with a smile and she blushed deeply. "Try another." He whispered and took a step back.

She nodded and touched the silver cat charm.

_Riley at 15, and Katherine were mixing the ingredients to bake a cake for Raymond as Caleb, at 16, sat at the island waiting for Pogue. _

"_Now slowly open the bag of flour, Jennifer." Katherine said as she pulled eggs from the refrigerator._

"_Ok, Aunt Kat." Riley opened the new bag and a cloud of flour hit her in the face, covering her face completely. _

"_Jennifer, I said slowly." Katherine said as she and Caleb began to laugh._

"Oh God…" She hit him on the chest playfully. "Caleb! You're an arse…" She grumbled, but couldn't help but smile.

"Oh come on, Jenny." He laughed. "That was a good memory. It was funny."

"Right." She said sarcastically. "Afterwards you'd crack jokes about me 'powdering my nose'." She crossed her arms.

"It seemed to fit with the situation." He shrugged with a smirk.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and touched the charm that looked like a rain drop or tear drop.

_A young 9 year old Riley stood crying in the rain as all the people that had come to her mother's funeral began to leave. She had pushed everyone that had come to her away, and her father hadn't looked in her direction since her mother died. She fell to her knees sobbing as mud caked her black shoes and tights, and the bottom of her black dress. _

"_Jenny." 10 year old Caleb said kneeling next to her and pulled the little girl into his arms. He pushed her wet hair away from her face._

"_No…" She mumbled and attempted to push him away. _

"_Yes." He said, pulling her into his lap and rocking her in his arms as she unleashed a floodgate of tears._

"_She's gone, Caleb!" She sobbed. "She's gone forever…" _

"_I know, Jenny." He whispered in her ear. "But I'll be here forever." He promised as held her close as she cried and the rain fell upon them._

"Cale…" She choked out with tears in her eyes.

"That was the first day I took care of you after she died." He said cupping her cheeks. "Jenny that day changed something in both of our lives and we became inseparable. We depended on each other, and I'm still here, Jenny. And I'll be here for you forever." He repeated the promise that he'd made all those years ago.

She nodded as he wiped away her tears. "You're my hero, Caleb." She smiled and he blushed.

"No…" He shook his head willing his blush away.

"You _are._" She repeated with conviction. "If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I'd be." She reached for the final charm. It was a silver heart.

"That one doesn't have one." He said and she stopped.

"Why not?" She frowned a little.

"Because I wanted to leave it blank for you so that you could put any memory you wanted." He smiled.

"Then why a heart?"

"Because you're my best friend." He stroked her cheek. "I love you and no one can ever take the place that you have in my heart."

"I love you too, Caleb." She leaned into his touch. "And no one can take _your_ place in _my _heart." She said softly. "I know what memory I want to put in it."

"Which one?"

"This one," She smiled. "The memory of you giving me this bracelet." She held out her wrist.

"Really?" He asked surprised as he unclasped the bracelet.

"Yes." She nodded. "Will you do it with me?" She asked and the Power in him sent electric jolts through his body at the chance to be Used again.

"Jenny…" He tensed. "I don't think that I should."

"It'll be ok, Caleb." She took his hand and a wave of calm overcame him, settling him almost immediately. "I'm right here. It'll be ok. We'll do it together."

He nodded gazing into her eyes as both of their eyes went black. They held the charm, his hand over hers. A small glow shone from inside their hands and soon disappeared. They looked back at each other as their eyes faded back to normal.

As Caleb expected his and Riley's bodies were buzzing, as they usually did as soon as they finished Using, but he was relieved that he wasn't feeling a stronger temptation, just the buzzing. He took the bracelet from her hand and she held out her wrist.

"You're my hero too, Jenny." He smiled as he clasped the bracelet back on her and she smiled.

Riley had just finished her morning routine for school and pulled her uniform out of her closet. Her aunt had a new one made with her old measurements and she was a bit unsure of how it would fit. She slipped on the white button-up shirt and although it did fit, it was a bit tighter around her chest so she undid the top button. Although she wasn't showing an inappropriate amount of cleavage, she knew the Provost wouldn't like it, but the rules stated that the top button could be undone. She slipped on the navy skirt and it was not only a little tighter but an inch and a half shorter. She slid on black fishnet tights and put on her combat boots. She put on eyeliner, mascara and a light brown eye shadow on her eyelids, a clear lip gloss on her lips, and her hair in a high ponytail.

"Pogue!" She yelled, knowing that her cousin was still asleep, as she grabbed her messenger bag and blazer. "Pogue!" She yelled again as she walked out of her room and banged on his door.

"I'm up…" He groaned opening the door in nothing, but pajama pants.

"Good." She yawned. "If you don't leave in 15 minutes you're gonna be late." She informed and started making her way downstairs as she slipped on her blazer.

"Ok, mom!" He yelled and heard her laugh from the kitchen. "Is Caleb on his way here for you and Chase?!"

"Yup!" She answered as she heard him close the door to his room. She grabbed a thermal cup and poured coffee into it with 2 spoons of sugar for Caleb. She didn't like mornings, but Caleb absolutely hated them. He was _not _a morning person _at all_.

"Wow, I _really_ like the badass school girl thing, it's really hot." She heard a cocky voice from the doorway. She turned and saw Chase.

"Good morning to you too." She rolled her eyes. "Coffee? Breakfast?" She asked as she poured some into a mug for herself.

"Sure." He shrugged and she handed him a mug. "Here, serve yourself." She pointed to the coffee pitcher and frying pan that had scrambled eggs.

"Not a morning person?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I'm not like Caleb, but I hate mornings." She said as they sat on the island and had their breakfast. They were sitting in a companionable silence when the sound of a horn interrupted a few minutes later. "There's Caleb." She grabbed her bag and the thermos, and she and Chase walked out. "Morning, Caleb." She said as she opened the passenger door.

"Morning," He said with a frown. "You, in the back." He pointed to Chase.

Riley giggled at Caleb's sour mood and pushed the seat forward so Chase could get into the back. "I brought you some coffee." She handed him the thermos.

"Thanks." He took it and began to drink as he drove.

"I forgot how funny your moodiness is." She giggled again.

"Haha…" He said sarcastically.

"What?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"How can you be in such a good mood?" He shook his head.

"Well, I've been up for an hour so the day already began for me." She responded while playing Temple Run on her iPhone. "I'm not a morning person either, Cale, but I don't think that there's anyone in the world that hates mornings as much as you do."

"Maybe." He handed her the thermos. "Thanks." He smiled a little. "I feel better."

"Good." She smiled. "We can't have Spencer's golden boy showing up to school grumpy." She mock pouted and Chase laughed in the backseat.

"I am _not_ grumpy." Caleb protested.

"Yes, you are." She laughed.

"The girl's not wrong, Caleb." Chase said with a snicker.

"Ugh… It's too early to be ganged up on." Caleb sighed heavily.

"Come on, Caleb… It's not that bad." Riley rolled her eyes. "You have something to make your day better."

"What?" He looked at her curiously.

"Me." She grinned. "Hopefully, I'll have Physics with you because if you're not there I'm going to fail even if there is 3 weeks of the semester left."

"You're a senior?" Chase asked surprised.

"Yes." Riley nodded. "My mom had me tested out of kindergarten and into first grade. So I'm a year ahead of my age group."

"You gotta go see Provost Higgins when you get there, right?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, he's gonna give me my schedule and probably give me some words of his ancient wisdom." She answered with a roll of the eyes.

Caleb laughed. "Probably because the last time he saw you, his car had been cemented to the school parking lot."

"There's _no_ proof that I was involved with that." She said with a smirk. "But alas, my pranking days are long gone. I retired." She said smoothing out her skirt, and as Caleb pulled into the school parking lot and the 3 of them got out.

"He also will say something about your…adjustments to your uniform." Caleb said as he took in how the uniform looked on her. The shirt was tighter than it had been and accentuated her cleavage deliciously and her skirt was shorter than before revealing more of her toned legs. "I like the tights and the boots." He smirked, loving the way her long legs looked in the tights.

"Thanks." She chuckled. "The booklet says black, low, close-toed shoes not specifically Mary-Jane's. If people actually read the student handbook, they'd find ways around the rules."

"That's what I told her." Chase smirked and Caleb rolled his eyes. "She looks hot."

"You're gonna make one hell of a lawyer with your ability to find loopholes, Jenny." He said ignoring Chase's comment and threw his arm around her shoulders.

All eyes were on them as they walked to Tyler's hummer, people were surprised to see that Riley had returned and people were still adjusting to the fact that Chase had been welcomed into the group of the Sons of Ipswich.

"Morning, guys." Riley smiled at Tyler and Reid.

"Morning." They said in unison then nodded at Caleb and Chase.

"You look less moody this morning, Caleb." Reid leaned back against the hummer.

"The word you're looking for is grumpy." Chase corrected, earning a glare from Caleb.

"Grumpy?" Tyler asked as Reid laughed.

"Yeah." Chase answered. "Her word, not mine." He pointed to Riley who shrugged innocently.

"What?" She asked. "It's true." She laughed.

Caleb rolled his eyes. "I had coffee." He answered Reid's question. "Jenny gave me a thermos this morning."

"Nice." Reid smiled. "Keep doing it. He's more tolerable." He snickered. "By the way Riles, I love the way you're working that uniform. It's hot." He winked.

"So I've been told." She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Thanks, Reid."

"Where's Pogue?" Tyler asked looking around.

"Hey, guys." Pogue ran up to them, followed by Sarah and Kate.

"You made it." Riley smiled and moved out from under Caleb's arm and stood next to Tyler, leaning against the Hummer as well.

"Yeah, thanks for waking me up." He returned with a smile of his own.

"Good morning, Caleb." Sarah walked over to him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Morning boys, Riley." She gave them a small smile.

"Morning, Sarah." He smiled sweetly.

"Morning." Riley, Tyler, Reid and Chase said dully in unison, all of them with their arms crossed.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Pogue asked, putting his arm around Kate.

"How hot your cousin looks in her uniform." Chase answered, smirking.

"Watch it, Chase." Pogue glared.

"No disrespect, man." He shrugged with the smirk still glued to his face. "I was just stating a fact. She's hot any guy with eyes can see that, but she's not really my type." He explained. "Wait…" He added. "Any girl that can make this uniform look hot is the type for the guys at this school." His smirk grew.

"Enough, Chase." Caleb ordered with a glare.

"I hate, and I do mean _hate_, to say it but he's right." Reid ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

"Shut up, Reid." Pogue and Caleb said in unison, causing Chase to snicker, Tyler shake his head and Riley to roll her eyes.

"Yep, definitely less grumpy." Reid winked at Riley.

"Who's grumpy?" Kate asked confused.

"Caleb." Riley, Tyler, Chase and Reid answered in unison and laughed.

Caleb rolled his eyes and Pogue chuckled. "You _are_ grumpy in the mornings." Pogue agreed with a shrug at his brother.

"But not as much this morning," Tyler smiled.

"Because Riley gave him coffee." Reid added with a teasing smile of his own.

"He never wakes up early enough to make some himself so he's always grumpy." Riley explained.

"Ok, enough with my morning grumpiness." Caleb ordered rolling his eyes even though he was enjoying the playful banter that had been missing the past year.

"What about how good Riley looks in her uniform?" Reid asked with a crooked smile, earning narrowed looks from Pogue and Caleb.

"No." Caleb snapped.

"Reid, stop provoking him." Sarah frowned and Riley laughed. "What?" She asked, glaring at the younger girl.

"It's obvious you haven't been around the guys long enough, "Riley shook her head. "_This_ is how it works." She pointed around her. "Caleb will say something and Reid will challenge and, or, provoke him. They'll fight and yell about it then they'll get over it." She rolled her eyes.

"But they don't _have_ to fight." Sarah retorted.

"Whatever." Riley shrugged. "Caleb's a big boy, and he can handle Reid."

"She's right, Sarah." Tyler said. "Reid and Caleb get into all the time." He assured.

"Shit." Riley mumbled looking at her phone. "I gotta go see Provost Higgins." She grumbled.

"We'll go with you." Pogue said and the other Sons nodded.

They all made their way inside the school, eyes on them which had been expected. They walked up to the Provost's chamber.

"Is the Provost in, Mrs. Robins?" Riley asked.

"No, he'll be right in." The old woman answered. "Welcome back, Ms. Lawrence." She gave the girl wry smile.

"Thanks." Riley mumbles as she walked back over to the group, who were all leaning against the wall. "He's around…" She rolled her eyes. "He'll be right in." She mocked the secretary, ditching her accent.

"It's still weird that you can do that." Reid said, making a face.

"You can turn off your accent?" Kate asked, surprised.

"Yeah I have to concentrate, but I don't do it often." Riley answered. "It's one of the few things I have left of my mom."

"I wasn't expecting the whole posse, but I shouldn't be surprised." Provost Higgins said walking up to them. "Mr. Danvers, Ms. Wenham, Mr. Parry, Ms. Tunney, Mr. Garwin, Mr. Simms, and Mr. Collins, good morning." He nodded to each of them. "Come with me, Ms. Lawrence." He walked into his office and Riley followed silently with a grimace. "Take a seat." He pointed to the chair in front of his desk and she did so. "I saw that you did remarkably well while away at Axford Academy in Boston. As usual, your grades are marvelous, but I truly hope you do not return to the behavior you displayed when you were here your sophomore year." He narrowed his eyes.

"No, sir." She shook her head. "My pranking days and such are long gone."

"Good." He nodded. "Now there's the matter of your uniform."

"Nothing is against school regulations." She smiled victoriously, pulling out the school bylaws and placing them on his desk. "You can check if you're not sure. My aunt had the uniform tailored to my old measurements so I'm not at fault here."

Provost Higgins sighed heavily. He knew she was right because in the years that she had studied at Spencer Academy, she'd found loopholes for everything. She was one of the school's brightest students, and she knew it and took advantage of it.

"Here is your schedule, Ms. Lawrence." He handed her a piece of paper. "You may go, but remember to behave." He warned.

"No problem, sir." She stood up. "I will." She smiled and nearly ran out of the office. "Done." She smiled as she came out.

"What did he say?" Reid asked as they made their way down the hall.

"Exactly what I had expected," She answered with a laugh. "To behave and then he went on to talk about my uniform and I pulled out the bylaws and put them on his desk and told him to check if I broke a rule." She smirked and all the Sons laughed.

"What's your schedule?" Pogue asked.

"This semester is: Physics with Mr. Roberson, Gym with Coach Michaels, AP Calculus with Mrs. Smith, and Health with Mrs. Craig." She said with a sigh at the end. "Oh, God… Craig is so boring! I'm going to fall asleep in her class."

"Pogue and I are with you there." Tyler patted her shoulder.

"Good." She smiled. "Keep me awake."

"No promises." Pogue smirked.

"Don't be an ass, Pogo." She glared playfully.

"Well you can celebrate one thing," Caleb nudged her playfully.

"What?" She asked hopefully.

"We have Physics together." He answered with a smile.

"Thank God!" She grinned. "You're my hero, Cale."

He smiled, remembering the day before. "Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes playfully. "Reid's in it too." He added.

"As if Reid could help me." She said with a laugh. "No offense, Reid." She added, biting her bottom lip.

"None taken." He laughed. "The only reason I'm passing is because of Caleb."

"We all have gym together." Tyler smiled.

"_All_ of us?" She gave him a look and he nodded. "Damn…" She mumbled to herself.

"AP Calculus with me." Chase smirked. "And the girls."

"What fun…" Riley said sarcastically and Sarah frowned, clearly not excited about having a class with Riley.

"We have the first lunch block." Pogue said as she checked the paper.

"Cool." She smiled. "Me too. My locker is 514. Is anyone close?"

"You're 6 down from mine," Caleb answered with a smile. "8 above Tyler, 10 above Pogue, 9 below Reid and 12 below Chase."

"Ok, cool." She sighed in relief.

Riley sighed heavily as she walked into AP Calculus, the class she'd been dreading not because of the difficulty, but because of the company.

"Welcome back, Ms. Lawrence." Mrs. Smith said with a warm smile. "Go ahead and take a seat next to Ms. Wenham." She pointed to the empty seat next to Sarah.

Riley sighed heavily and did as she was told, but took off her blazer before sitting down.

"You will be working in groups of three." Mrs. Smith announced. "You must complete the practice packet for the final by the end of the period." She began handing out the 10 page packets and grouping people together. "Ms. Lawrence, Ms. Wenham, and Ms. Tunney." She said to the 3 girls.

'Oh fuck me…' Riley thought to herself as she fought the urge to face palm and the 3 girls moved to sit closely together. "Let's do this." She said evenly to the 2 older girls.

"What are you doing in an advanced placement senior class?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"I'm brilliant." Riley grinned humorlessly. "Let's just do this please."

The 3 girls worked silently, until Kate heard a slight jingle coming from Riley. She turned and saw a silver charm bracelet. "That's really pretty." She said pointing to the bracelet, and Sarah turned to look at it.

"Thanks." Riley smiled a little. "It was a birthday present."

"From who?" Sarah asked.

"Caleb." Riley couldn't help but smile. "Each charm is enchanted to trigger a memory connected with a person when I touch it." She explained.

"Which one is which?" Kate asked, taking interest in the gift.

"The teddy bear is Pogue's, the 'R' is Reid's, the mailbox is Tyler's, the cat is my Aunt Katherine's, and the mirror is my mom's…" She trailed of and took a breath as her heart clenched with her mother's loss.

"What about the raindrop and the heart?" Sarah asked, feeling a little bad for the younger girl.

"They're Caleb's." She answered with a little smile. "Each one of the guys spelled his with a memory, and Caleb spelled the cat, the mirror and the raindrop. We spelled the heart together with the memory of him giving me the bracelet."

All the sympathy that Sarah had just been feeling disappeared instantly. "Why a heart?" She asked evenly as jealously tore her up inside.

"Because we're best friends." Riley glared at her. "We love each other and we've been there for each other and in each other's hearts our entire lives. So you can get over it." Riley returned to her work.

They worked in silence as the other students talked around them until the lunch bell rang.

"Thank God." Riley stood up, grabbing her bag and blazer.

"Tough partner?" Chase asked sarcastically as they walked out of the class together.

"You have _no_ idea." She glared at the amused look on his face. "I can't believe I'm saying this already, but I wish I was partnered with _you_."

"Thanks." He laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment, but I do enjoy the tension between the 2 of you because of our very own golden boy." He said as they made their way to the lunch room.

"Well maybe if she got it through her blonde little head that I was in Caleb's life first and respected the closeness of our friendship, we wouldn't have a problem, would we?" She huffed.

"Well you're a hot girl and best friends with her boyfriend so naturally she'd be insecure…" He shrugged as they walked into the cafeteria

"Over a birthday present?" She looked at him incredulously. "Is she going to make a big deal about the broom too?" She rolled her eyes. "She needs to back the fuck off because I'm putting up with her for Caleb, but when I get fed up I won't give 2 shits because Caleb _will_ forgive me eventually. Plus Caleb's too bloody noble to _ever_ cheat even _if _by some miracle he _were_ interested in me like that, and if she doesn't know that? Then she doesn't deserve him." She walked over to the table with Chase. Tyler and Pogue were already sitting there with their food; she slammed her bag down on the round table and the blazer on one of the chairs between them and went to the lunch line.

"What's up with her?" Tyler looked at Chase, and Chase just shrugged innocently.

"Well whatever it is, she's pissed off." Pogue said as Kate arrived with her food and sat next to him with Caleb and Sarah following with their food.

"What's up with Riley?" Reid asked, sitting next Tyler and the chair with Riley's things.

"No idea." Tyler answered shrugged as Chase on his other side, next to Caleb who had Sarah on his other side. "But you can ask because she's on her way back."

Riley walked back to the table with a scowl on her face. She sat between Reid and Pogue and began eating in silence.

"Jenny, are you ok?" Caleb looked at her skeptically.

She gave him a tense smile. "I'm just peachy. The beginning of AP Calculus was a blast. I can't _wait_ to go back and finish the 10 page packet that the teacher gave me full of information that I will _never_ use again." She said sarcastically and returned to eating her food and Caleb narrowed his eyes at her and all eyes turned to her.

"Whoa…" Reid shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Damn." Pogue sighed and Chase snickered quietly.

"What?" She looked up at everyone. "Can't a girl get angry sometimes?" She snapped and sighed heavily and everyone ate quietly.

Caleb couldn't help but glare at Riley. What the hell was her problem? '_She never snapped at me like that before_.' He thought to himself as he began eating. No one at the table said a word as they ate.

"Sorry, guys." Riley apologized with a sigh. "I didn't mean to snap at you, Cale. It's just that my day didn't keep going as well as it had started. Third period didn't start well and I didn't get the chance to cool off." She looked at him apologetically.

"It's ok." He smiled. "I can imagine that your first day back was kind of a pain in the ass."

"Yeah." Riley nodded. "Thanks, Caleb." She smiled. "So Pogo," she turned to her cousin, "your birthday is coming up in less than 2 weeks and Aunt Kat asked me to convince you to have a party."

"No." He shook his head.

"Pogo, you're turning 18 and you're ascending." She threw a French fry at his head. "Come _on_. It doesn't have to be anything tacky."

"Then convince me otherwise." He challenged and she smiled wickedly.

"It won't have to be anything stupid." She insisted. "We can ban the parents. Party, have fun, but we _will_ sing 'Happy Birthday'. Just have a cool party." She smiled.

"And she'll go for it?" Pogue asked skeptically.

"If I say it's a 'young' people's costume party, she will." Riley winked.

"A costume party?" He made a face.

"Yeah." She smiled. "You know that people will go for it, and trust me when I say that because girls at this school will jump at the chance to where something sexy because of these bloody uniforms."

"She's right." Reid agreed. "It could be cool. Dancing, booze and girls?" He smirked. "It'll be a hell of a party."

"Undercover booze though." Riley reminded. "Deliberately spiked punch, and soda for those that want it because Aunt Kat will flip her shit if she sees alcohol." She explained. "Are you in Pogo?"

He looked around then back at her. "Yeah, I guess."

"Alright!" she smiled and hugged him. "So you'll Ascend on Friday the 7th at 11: 47 and we party on the Saturday, starting at 10 and we invite the whole school."

"Is that a good idea?" Caleb asked unsurely. "He'll only be Ascended a little while and he might be too tempted."

"Well Pogue is the most emotionally balanced out of all of us and he won't be there alone." She reassured. "We'll all keep an eye out for him, right?" She looked each of the other Sons in the eye and they nodded. "Good. Now let's talk costumes." She grinned.

"I'm gonna be the most badass superhero ever." Reid smiled proudly, "Captain America."

"Damn." Riley smiled. "You'd look good as Captain America." She agreed with an appreciative smile.

"I'm going to be a villain." Tyler's eyes twinkled.

"Really?" Chase asked, though everyone looked at Tyler in disbelief.

"But I'm going to be a romantic villain." He amended. "The type of villain that the girls want to go with." He blushed a little.

"Which one?" Riley inquired with curiosity in her blue eyes. "Romantic is _so _you, Baby Boy."

"Phantom of the Opera." He smiled.

"Damn, the girls are gonna throw themselves at you, Baby boy." She winked.

"What should we go as, Caleb?" Sarah asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know…" He answered. "Any ideas, Jenny?"

"Hmmm." She pondered, her head propped up by her hand. "I got it. Alexander the Great and Cleopatra," She grinned. "You'd make a good looking Alexander, Cale."

"I can't be Cleopatra." Sarah argued. "I'm blonde."

"It's called a wig." Riley retorted in a '_duh_' voice.

"That's actually pretty good." Caleb said thoughtfully.

"Or we could do something cuter." Sarah suggested. "Like…" She trailed off in thought and then her eyes lit up. "Rapunzel and Flynn Rider."

"Who?" Caleb's eyes filled with confusion as Riley started laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" Sarah glared at the laughing girl.

"Who's Flynn Rider?" Caleb asked and all the guys shrugged.

"She wants… you… to go… as… bloody… _Disney_… characters…" She said in between breaths as she laughed and all the other Sons joined her.

"Uh…" Caleb stuttered. "I'm not sure that's the best idea, Sarah."

"Dude…if you go as that… I will…_never _let… you live it down…" Reid warned in near hysterics.

"Neither will I." Pogue added, laughing a bit more controlled than the others.

"Me either." Tyler agreed as he began to compose himself.

"I'll be sure to have my camera." Riley said as the laughter slowed.

"We might even Facebook it." Chase warned and Caleb's face turned a little green.

"What about you, Pogue?" Riley asked, taking the attention off of Caleb smiled gratefully.

"I dunno yet." He shrugged. "Kate and I will figure something out by then."

"How about you, Chase?" She asked, turning to him.

He shrugged. "I'll throw something together. What about you? You've been asking us, but do you have any idea what you're going to wear?" He smiled wickedly. "Or are gonna show up naked?"

"Haha." She rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ I know what I'm going to wear. It's a surprise." She smirked.

"I think I already know." Caleb smirked.

"Caleb, I swear if you open your mouth I'm going to make you regret it." She threatened with a smirk as she pointed her fork at him. "Even if you're wrong," she added.

"Ok, ok." He held up his hands in surrender. "I won't ruin it."

"Good." She smiled. "Then Pogue's birthday party is settled."

"What about his Ascension?" Kate asked.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked the question on everyone's behalf.

"Well is there a party or something? Am I allowed to be there?" She asked.

"No." Caleb shook his head. "Only family."

"In other words the Covenant." Riley added.

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes. "It didn't happen that way with yours, Caleb."

"Mine, it's safe to say, were under more excruciating circumstances. Pogue's, thankfully, isn't so his will go by tradition." Caleb explained. "Only those in the Covenant will be there."

"Will _she_ be there?" Kate pointed to Riley.

"Of course." Pogue answered, narrowing his eyes at his girlfriend. "Why wouldn't she be there?"

"Because she's not actually _in_ the Covenant." Sarah answered in Kate's place, earning a glare from Pogue, Reid and Tyler.

"Um…" Caleb stuttered and looked at his brothers.

"Well, actually-" Reid began only to be cut off by Tyler.

"Reid, no!" He elbowed his blonde friend.

"No, what?" Riley arched an eyebrow.

"You know that we have books about our families, right? Just like the ones that you have left from the Salem Covenant?" Caleb asked and Riley nodded in agreement.

"My mom started one for me."

"You've been in _our_ books since you were born and probably more prominently since your mom passed. I brought up to the other heads of the families the idea of starting one on you since you've practically been a Parry all your life." He explained.

"And what did they say?" She asked, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"They agreed." He smiled. "Since you're not actually _in_ a real Covenant but a descendent of one that's been wiped out, they've agreed to add you under the Parry name."

"No way!" She squealed.

"Yeah." He chuckled as did the other Sons. "We were gonna tell you on Pogue's birthday before he Ascended, induct you into it and add your book for you so you could be at his Ascension, but things didn't really work out as planned." He shrugged, smiling. "Then we'll be able to share our books with you, and you can share yours with us."

"You guys keep books about your lives?" Kate asked.

"Yeah." Tyler nodded.

"So how does it keep up with everything you do? Do you write in it every day like a diary?" Sarah asked.

Caleb shook his head. "It's written by magic and it's not every detail, most things that change in our lives, like you 2 who are the first humans, other than Jenny, to know our secret outside of being married or engaged." He explained. "On Pogue's birthday, Jenny will have one of her own which will change her covenant roots because she'll be under the Parry name."

"Can _we_ see the books?" Sarah asked.

"No." Pogue shook his head. "You can't even be in the same room as the books."

"Why not?" She asked.

"You'll burn to death." Riley answered, knowing it was the same precaution left on her books. Her mother had carried them into a room at her father's penthouse, which was where he stayed when he worked overnight, and left them there for her. Her dad hadn't entered the room since because he'd been warned of what would happen.

"It's a magical precaution to keep humans from the discovery of magic and to protect our families' secrets." Tyler explained just as the lunch bell rang and everyone stood up.

It had been a long week for Riley, having class with Sarah was proving to be more challenging than she'd expected. The blonde girl found a new way to piss her off every day and she was beginning to lose it. She'd been practically avoiding Caleb all week which was hard because he drove her to, and from school so she'd kept random conversations going between them while in the car.

She didn't want to end up telling him that she was tempted to murder his girlfriend, but if Sarah didn't back off? That's exactly what Riley was going to do. Sarah made a big deal about every little thing that went on between Riley and Caleb, but never actually around Caleb so he was clueless. Today though, Riley would be spending the day with the boys for her shopping spree, and unfortunately she was bringing Sarah and Kate along. She hated Sarah, obviously, and she was beginning to like Kate less and less every day that went by. She'd caught Kate continuously and openly flirting with other guys even though she was dating Pogue, and that was _not_ ok with Riley.

She put on a simple, black V-neck t-shirt, black jeans, her favorite combat boots and her leather jacket. She put on eyeliner and mascara but no other makeup. She grabbed her black slouchy, studded, cross-shoulder bag with her keys, wallet and cellphone in it. "Let's go!" She announced making her way downstairs, where everyone else was waiting. "Before I lose my nerve…" She mumbled to herself.

Everyone muddled out the door quickly. Riley walked over to Tyler's hummer and got in the passenger seat before Reid could stop her. "No way, Riles!" He yelled. "That's my seat."

"Not today." She winked and he got into the back with Chase. Pogue and Kate sat in the back of Caleb's Mustang as Sarah joined him in the front. They drove to a mall in Boston and the drive went by swiftly for everyone.

"I can't believe that my mom made us do this." Tyler sighed as everyone exited the car.

"It's not _that_ bad, Tyler." Riley rolled her eyes and the guys all voiced their disagreement.

"At least you're not surrounded only by guys." Caleb reminded with a smile. "You have Sarah and Kate."

"Right," She replied with a forced smile. "Whoopee…" She said sarcastically under her breath as everyone made their way inside.

"So what first?" Reid asked with his hands in his pockets.

"I want some stuff for winter break." Riley answered with a smile and they walked into a department store. "The thing is I have _no_ idea what I'm actually looking for…" She laughed.

"Only _you _wouldgo shopping without any idea of what you want to buy, Riles." Tyler said as the other Sons, Kate and Sarah laughed as well.

"I want a few dresses…" She shrugged. "Will you help? Keep it simple, but cute. Nothing too crazy and no prints." She explained. "I'm in a need to update my summer wardrobe." She said and everyone spread out. Caleb and Sarah went in a direction and Sarah began to go through the racks in an attempt to find something that Riley might like.

"Do you think she'll like this?" Sarah held up a pink, strapless sundress with a ruffled bust.

Caleb shook his head quickly. "Jenny hates pink."

Sarah sighed. "Right." She put the dress back and began going through it again.

"Stop." Caleb said suddenly.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"This one." He pulled out a black short cotton dress with spaghetti straps and a drapey bodice enhanced by the curve-hugging skirt. "_This_ is perfect for Jenny." He smiled. "Try to find something black or a dark color." He explained. "I'll be right back." He walked away and over to Riley. "Here." He held up the dress.

"Wow…" she took it from him. "I love it, Caleb." She smiled. "It's perfect. Thanks."

"You're welcome." He returned with a smile of his own and turned to walk away.

One hour later, Riley had 3 other dresses along with the dress that Caleb had picked.

"Now we go to Forever 21. All I need there are some shorts and shoes." She smiled and the guys groaned. "Then we can go to GameStop." She added and they cheered, making her and the other 2 laugh.

At Forever 21, Reid picked out a pair of daisy duke shorts and took them over to Riley. "You like?" He asked with a wink.

"I do actually." She chuckled, taking them from him and he grinned triumphantly.

"Aren't they a little too short?" Pogue asked with concern and narrowed eyes at Reid.

"That's the point." Reid smirked.

"It'll be hot, Pogo." Riley said rolling her eyes at her cousin. "I'm not going out dressed like a nun."

"Reid's right." Chase agreed with a shrug. "Riley's gonna look hot." He smirked and Pogue narrowed his eyes.

"Chill, Pogue." Riley nudged her cousin playfully and returned to her shopping. When she was done she had 6 pairs of shorts, 4 skirts, 7 t-shirts, 5 tops, and 3 pairs of shoes. "Ok, boys," she announced, "we may go to GameStop." She smiled. "Pogue, you pick something and it'll be your birthday present." Once at GameStop the boys began to go through the games, all of them making suggestions to Pogue for which one he should pick. Sarah and Kate went into Bed, Bath and Body Works, which was next door as Riley sat on a bench facing the stores with her shopping bags.

"So," Caleb said walking out of GameStop and sitting next to her. "Are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding any kind of _real_ conversation with me the past week or am I going to have to guess?"

"Are you going to tell me about the nightmare you had the night before my birthday party?" She questioned in return.

"You first." He smirked. "I'm not letting you weasel your way out of telling me."

She laughed. He definitely knew her too well. "I'm not sure you want to know." She sighed.

"It's about what happened at lunch on Monday." He stated. It wasn't a question because he was sure that's what it was about.

"Yeah." She confirmed.

"I want to know…" he nudged her. "You've never kept anything from me before."

She sighed heavily and looked at him. "I don't like your girlfriend." She said simply.

"You don't like Sarah?" He repeated in surprise. "_My _Sarah?"

"Yep." She rolled her eyes. "I don't like her."

"Why?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Because, Caleb, she's driving me crazy." She frowned. "She questions me about everything about us. She gets mad every time I bloody say your name. She glares at me constantly and never ceases to remind me that you are _her_ boyfriend as if I'm trying to steal you away from her or something." She explained glaring straight ahead. "You're my best friend Caleb, I love you and if this girl makes you happy then I'm happy for you, but she doesn't deserve you if she can't trust you in our friendship. And if she keeps on my arse about our friendship I'm going to kick her arse in every way imaginable because you were my best friend first, and you're eventually going to have to forgive me for kicking her arse." She ended with a heavy sigh.

"I didn't know…" He said apologetically and looking away from her.

"It's ok." She reassured with a smile and bumping his shoulder with her own. "She made sure to never act that way around you."

"I can't believe she's acting this way…" He sighed. "You're my best friend, she _has_ to accept that and start treating you like it. If she can't accept that, then we're going to have a problem." He shook his head.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I don't like Kate either." She gave him a halfhearted smile, which he returned in like. "Your turn," She said resting her head on his shoulder. "Tell me about the nightmare."

"I was at Putnam's barn, but it wasn't burned to the ground. It was in perfect condition." He began, "It was all dark, then I turned around and felt heat against my back. When I looked back you and Sarah were each surrounded by fire as the whole place caught fire. You were on my right and she was on my left. I looked up and saw a shadowed figure standing on a beam. It told me I could only pick one and I didn't know what to do. All of a sudden the barn began to crumble around me; the voice said that I was too late. I panicked so I jumped in to save you, and then I woke up." He ended resting his head on hers. "It was terrible, Jenny… When the voice said that I was too late, I thought I lost you. I had to try and save you, even if I died too."

"It was just a dream, Caleb." She lifted her head and turned to face him. "We're all ok." She smiled.

"Last time I had a dream like that Chase showed up and tried to kill me." He said as he rubbed his temples.

"Well now Chase is good and recovering from his addiction." She reassured. "He's trying to be better, he's still an ass, but he's not a homicidal sociopath anymore, and whatever comes our way, we'll face it together Caleb, the six of us." She reminded.

"How would you know that about Chase?" He asked curiously.

"We talk in AP Calc." She shrugged. "It's either that or talk to your annoyingly paranoid girlfriend." She said with a laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Just be careful." Caleb said seriously.

"I will, don't worry." She rolled her eyes playfully. "He's not _that_ bad. You just need to give him a chance to prove himself."

"Right." He said sarcastically. "Aren't you going in there to pay for Pogue's gift?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Nah…" She shook her head. "I gave Pogue 2 hundred bucks to spend." She grinned cheekily.

"From the money Aunt Rosalind gave you?"

"No, my dad gives me two grand a month as an allowance." She answered. "Since Aunt Kat and Uncle Ray take care of me and my basic needs, he gives me this money as some form of bloody child support so I don't have to keep asking them for money." She said making a face.

"It's the _least_ he can do for you." Caleb said angrily at the thought of how her father had been treating her since her mother died.

"I guess." She shrugged. "Now let's change the subject because my daddy issues aren't something I'd like to get into in the middle of the mall." She chuckled and Caleb nodded as everyone made their way over to them. "Damn, you guys were in there for like an hour."

"So many options, so little time." Tyler replied with a smile and Riley rolled her eyes.

"Anywhere else?" Pogue looked at his cousin, hoping that she'd say no.

"There's one more place." She replied with a smile as they began walking.

"Aww man…" Reid groaned. "I'm hungry."

"It's only one more than we can go to the food court." She promised as she halted in front of Victoria's Secret. "Here." She smiled slyly.

Reid smirked. "You could've just told me _this_ is where you wanted to come."

Tyler blushed. "I'll just wait out here."

"All of us guys will." Caleb agreed. "You girls go ahead."

"But I'd _love_ to join them." Reid smirked more.

"No, _you're_ staying here." Riley ordered as she and the other girls walked in.

"What are you looking for?" Kate asked as Riley guided them through the store with ease to the bathing suit area.

"New bikinis." She answered as she began going through them.

"Why?" Sarah asked giving her an odd look.

"It's for winter break." Riley answered bluntly while picking up a royal blue halter top with a simple low rise bottom. "Would you guys mind coming with me to tell me how it looks?" She asked, knowing that Sarah would definitely be completely honest with her since she hated her guts.

"Sure." Kate answered as the 3 girls walked back to the dressing rooms. "You _do _know we're in December though, right?" She asked as Riley went behind the curtain to change.

"Yeah, I know." She replied in an amused voice as she undressed and slipped on the bikini. She walked out, "What do you think?" She spun around.

Sarah looked at the younger, black-haired girl and anger began to grow in her. The girl was _perfect_! Sarah never had an issue with her body before, in fact she actually felt pretty good about her body even if she was really petite. She and Riley had gym together along with the others, and when she'd come out of the locker room in the gym shorts and t-shirt all the guys in the gym turned to look at Riley, even _Caleb_! She had a perfect body, a 34-24-36 body and Sarah was truly beginning to hate her for that too. She looked like she belonged _on _the walls of Victoria's Secret, not shopping _in_ it.

She'd tried her best to keep distance between Riley and Caleb, and it seemed to be working. He had been tense all week though, easily snapping at her for almost any little thing. She knew it was because of the temptation to Use, but between that and Riley it had been hard to deal with him.

"Wow…" Kate said surprised. "You look great." She shifted a little uncomfortably, feeling a bit intimidated by the fair skinned girl.

"Thanks." Riley gave her a small smile. "I feel like it makes my skin look too pale and you can see the blue of my veins." She turned to check herself in the full body mirror.

"Excuse me, young lady?" A well-dressed woman in her fifties came up to Riley.

"Yes?" Riley asked, turning away from the mirror and to the woman.

"Did you know that you look just like a former Victoria's Secret Angel?" The woman asked. "Her name was Victoria James, her pictures graced these walls 10 to 15 years ago. She was a friend of mine." The woman explained with a smile.

"Yes." Riley smiled a little sadly. "She was my mother."

"_You're_ Victoria's daughter?" The woman's eyes widened. "My name is Amanda Rogers. I spent a lot of time here with working with your mother. I used to design for Victoria's Secret." She introduced herself. "You were a little girl the last time I saw you. I was at your mother's funeral." She explained. "You look _just_ like her."

"So I've been told." Riley shrugged. There'd been hundreds of people at her mother's funeral and she didn't remember this woman but her name did sound familiar.

"If you ever think about modeling, let me know." Amanda pulled out her card. "I know you'd be great." She smiled. "It was lovely to see you."

"Thanks." Riley smiled awkwardly and Amanda nodded and walked away. "_That_ was weird." She let out a laugh as she walked behind the curtain to change back into her clothes.

Sarah couldn't believe that Riley had just gotten a modeling offer. What did this girl have that made everyone love her? And apparently she wasn't the only one that thought that the girl belonged on the walls of world-renowned store.

"So why are you buying a bikini in mid-December anyways?" Sarah asked as Riley walked out fully dressed and the three of them returned to the bikini area.

"We're going to the Bahamas for winter break." Riley answered as she began picking out a few others.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Sarah asked narrowing her eyes.

"Pogue, Reid, Tyler, Caleb and me," Riley answered rolling her eyes. "I invited Chase, but he didn't want to come."

"Why weren't _we_ invited?" Kate asked before Sarah, who couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Caleb would be around Riley in a bikini for God knows how long, was able get the words out.

"Because it was _my_ birthday present from Aunt Evelyn," Riley smirked. "I invited Chase because he's a Son and I didn't want him left out." She shrugged. "There isn't enough room for you two _and_ I don't like you." She smiled innocently.

"Well what did I ever do to _you_?" Kate snapped.

"Nothing to _me._" Riley retorted. "You openly flirt with other guys even though you're dating my cousin, so _no_ I don't like you. You don't deserve Pogue."

"This is unbelievable." Sarah said in between gritted teeth.

"Lemme guess," Riley arched an eyebrow. "Caleb and Pogue never told you?" Both girls simply glared at her and walked out of the store, stalking over to the guys that were laughing and joking with each other.

"Caleb?" Sarah asked in a tense voice. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure." He said as she dragged him into an empty space between 2 stores and away from everyone. "What's up?" He looked at her confused.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to the Bahamas for winter break?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"I was _going_ to." He shrugged. "I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Were you going to ask me to come?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I couldn't." He answered. "It wasn't my place. The trip was Jenny's gift and it was her choice to invite who she wanted."

"But she invited Chase." Sarah reminded.

"Yeah, probably because he's one of us now, and?" He didn't understand why she was making a big deal about this. "The five of us always go away for spring break and winter break, and Chase will probably start joining us soon. What's the big deal?"

"I wanted to spend time with you." She snapped. "You've been acting so distant since you Ascended. I know that it's been tough since then and since your dad died, but you've been so irritable and moody. I wanted to be alone with _you_!" She yelled with a glare. "Then this girl shows up and screws it all up! All this week she spent time away from you and instead of the 2 of us spending a good time together, you've been tense with these powers! We were supposed to use winter break to have time for _us_. Now you're going away with her!"

"You have no idea what the past month has been like for me! You can't even imagine or pretend to understand my situation, Sarah! You have no idea the temptation that I fight _every single day_." He responded harshly. "And so what if I'm going away with Jenny?" He glared, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Reid, Pogue and Tyler are coming too."

"But you'll be spending over a week with her, looking like that, in a bikini!" She hissed.

"What does that even mean?" He argued, his hands forming fists in his pockets as he fought to keep the temptation to Use, which was always there but only grew stronger with the angrier he got.

"Don't play dumb, Caleb." She glared. "Look at her! I know that you have before. While she was in the store trying on a bikini, a woman offered her a doorway into modeling!" She clenched her teeth. "I've seen how you look at her."

"Like what?" He said through gritted teeth. "Jenny's a beautiful girl, but that doesn't mean anything. She's my best friend."

"Yeah, right." Sarah rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" He asked with a glare, his anger fueling the strength of the need and temptation to Use.

"I want you to stay." She said simply. "I don't want you to go on the trip." She looked at him hopefully. She truly hoped he'd stay with her, that he'd choose her.

He laughed humorlessly. "That's not happening." He shook his head. "This is the first trip I'm taking with Jenny and my brothers since she left." He took a deep breath.

"She doesn't like me." Sarah said, hoping to make him feel bad and put him against Riley.

"I know." He said and shrugged. "She told me. She told me that you've been on her case all week because of my friendship with her, but that as long as I was happy she'd try to _not_ to hurt you." He explained as his anger began to rise. "I didn't want to believe it when she told me that you were acting this way, but now I do." He took another deep breath to calm himself. "You_ have_ to accept my friendship with her because it will _never_ go away. Jenny's in my life for good. The sooner you understand that, the better." He walked away from her, leaving her shocked and hurt, as returned to his friends trembling.

"Caleb, are you ok?" Riley asked, her crystal blue eyes filled with concern as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine." He replied tensely as his shoulders shook slightly less under her touch. "I need to go." He sighed heavily. "Tyler, can you drive Sarah, Pogue and Kate?" He turned to the youngest Son, who nodded in return. "Thanks." He nodded tersely, earning worried looks from his brothers and Riley, and then turned to walk away.

"Caleb." Riley grabbed his arm.

"Jenny, not now." He shook his head. "I'm too…" He paused in order to find the right word, "Overwhelmed right now. I could hurt you."

"No, you won't." She said confidently. "We don't even have to talk. I'll just sit there with you until you calm down." She smiled reassuringly and he nodded in return. As Sarah made her way back to the group whilst holding back tears, she watched her boyfriend leave with the one of the very reasons that they'd been fighting over.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! I loved writing the part with the enchanted bracelet!**

**Please review!**

**- Major J.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry it's so late! I had no internet all of last week and no time to put it up yesterday, but better late than never. ;)**

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT **__own anything, but the plot and any unrecognizable OCs!_

* * *

_Chapter Four_

Caleb was in his room getting ready for Pogue's Ascension and Riley's induction into the Covenant. The last week has been stressful for him after his fight with Sarah. After leaving the mall, he and Riley went to go pay a visit to his father and her mother at the cemetery, and then they just sat under a tree in silence as they enjoyed each other's company. Being around her had calmed him and once he was completely calm, he told her about the about the fight with Sarah. She listened in silence and then apologized for being one of the reasons that they'd fought. He simply smiled and said that it wasn't her fault.

The next day, Sarah told Caleb that she would try to understand his friendship with Riley, and the rest of the week seemed to be fine until they disagreed on which costume to wear to Pogue's party. She still wanted to go as Disney characters and he was dead set against it, since he knew he'd never convince her otherwise, he'd decided to surprise her when he got there instead.

Caleb was the first to arrive at the colony house, the house used by the families for Covenant business and where his father stayed until he died. They would be conducting Riley's induction ceremony in the living room before she, and her books would be allowed into the Covenant's study which was located in the basement. He prepared the necessary things to conduct in ceremony. Soon Reid arrived with Joseph, Tyler arrived with Glenn and Chase, and Pogue, Riley and Raymond arrived. Caleb, Chase, Glenn, Joseph and Raymond as the heads of the families stood in a circle as Riley stood in the middle.

"State your name." Caleb spoke with authority as the Head of the Covenant.

"Jennifer Riley Marie Lawrence." She answered steadily.

"You, Jennifer Riley Marie Lawrence, tonight are being inducted into the Covenant of Silence under the Parry family name, under the grounds of the magic you have inherited and that you were raised around and by the members of this Covenant. Do you accept the rules of the Covenant of Silence stated to you before by Raymond Parry?" He asked.

"I do." She answered with a slight nod. Caleb then picked up an old feather pen and ink jar.

"Are all the brothers in agreement with Jennifer Riley Marie Lawrence's induction to the Covenant of Silence?" He asked, glancing around the circle.

"Aye." Joseph, Glenn, Raymond and Chase said in near unison. He pricked her finger with the pen and a drop of her blood fell into the jar before being placed back on the coffee table. He opened a large old book and placed it next to the pen.

"Sign your name." He ordered pointed to pen. Riley's eyes went black and the pen lifted out of the jar. It floated over to the book and wrote Riley's name in it. Once it was done a light filtered from the book and shot in Riley's direction. "It is done." Caleb said with a smile. "Now you can bring the books." Riley nodded and the books appeared on the table. Caleb and the other 4 heads of the families placed the hands on her book and it hummed before they pulled their hands back. "Now your story will be registered as a part of our coven's history." He explained and looked at the time.

"We only have a few minutes before Pogue's Ascension." Joseph informed.

"We should head into the basement." Glenn stated as everyone else nodded in agreement. Riley walked in to the study for the first time and saw that the shelves were filled with ancient books and hers would now be joining them. The room was filled with candles and it had an old, creepy vibe to it. All of them stood in a circle as Pogue stood in the middle surrounded by the candles.

"2 minutes." Reid said with anticipation and Pogue shifted nervously in the middle of the circle. Riley gave him a reassuring smile although she was nervous herself. She took Tyler' hand and he gave her hand a squeeze.

"10," Caleb began counting down and was joined by the others. "9,8,7,6,5,4," He moved to stand slightly in front of Riley. "3,2,1." They all finished in unison. Pogue's eyes went black as lightning struck him from above and he screamed. His body began to rise off the ground and came from all sides, hitting the middle of his chest, then suddenly he fell to the ground on his knees.

"Pogue?" Riley began to walk around Caleb and towards her cousin, but Caleb put his arm around her waist and held her back.

"No, Jenny." He said softly. "Give him a minute." He added as Pogue took a deep breath and stood up earning a smile from everyone. "Welcome aboard." Caleb said with a slightly tense smile because he wasn't completely happy with his Power for obvious reasons.

"Thanks." Pogue smiled running a hand through his long hair and his eyes returning to their usual hazel color.

Caleb has slept in and spent all day trying to find the right costume for Pogue's party, so he'd decided to take Riley's suggestion into consideration. He'd decided to go as Alexander the Great. He'd given some thought to wearing the costume that Sarah wanted, but Riley and the guys would torture him for the rest of his life if he had. '_It's too dangerous to give them that kind of power_.' He thought with a chuckle. He got into his Mustang and made his way to the Parry house since he didn't have to pick up Sarah because she was riding with Kate. When he arrived, cars were all over the place even though it was only 10:30. It was obvious that no one wanted to miss a party thrown by one of the Sons of Ipswich. He walked inside and the party was in full swing with people already drinking and dancing.

"It's quite the party, huh?" Tyler asked as he walked up to the older warlock with Reid by his side. Both were dressed just as they'd promised.

"Definitely." Caleb nodded with a smile. "Jenny did a pretty good job. Everyone's here."

"Who would want to miss a party thrown by one of us?" Reid asked with a roll of his blue-grey eyes. "No one that's who," He answered his own question with a smirk.

"Where's Pogue?" Caleb looked around in an attempt to locate the birthday boy.

"He's here with Kate." Reid answered. "You will _not_ believe what he came as."

"That means Sarah's here already." Caleb ran a hand through his dark hair. She was _not_ going to be happy when she saw his costume.

"And let me guess," Tyler smirked a little, "this isn't the costume she wanted." He asked with feigned innocence as if he didn't already know.

Reid laughed. "I don't think so." He answered on Caleb's behalf and said guy glared at the 2 of them.

"You guys are _hilarious_." He said sarcastically earning laughs from the pair.

"Don't worry about it." Reid slapped a hand on his shoulder. "She'll get over it. It's just a costume party."

"I sure do hope so…" He mumbled as he saw Pogue making his way over with Sarah and Kate. He and Kate were dressed as vampires from the Underworld movies. He had on a grey button-up shirt, black trench coat, dark jeans and black boots. Kate had on the sleek black jumper Selene wore in the movies. Both of their looks were complete with the electric blue contacts and vampire fangs. Sarah was wearing the outfit Rapunzel wore but it reached 3 inches above her knees instead of going down to her feet. Caleb recognized the outfit because he'd googled the characters that she'd wanted them to dress up as. "Happy birthday again, man." He smiled and nodded at Pogue, who smiled in return. Then turned his attention to his girlfriend and prayed that she wouldn't be too upset. "Hey, Sarah."

"What are you wearing? Why aren't you dressed as Flynn Ryder?" She asked with a frown as she inspected his costume.

"Maybe because he thought that it would emasculate him. I know that _I'd_ feel emasculated." She heard a cynical voice say from behind her. She turned around and glared at the person.

"Well no one asked _you_, Chase." She snapped at the young man that was convincingly dressed as a zombie.

"Snippy." He smirked.

Caleb glared at Chase to make him shut up. "I'm sorry, Sarah." He apologized with a sigh. "But I couldn't do it. I didn't wanna dress up like a character from a children's movie." He shook his head.

Before Sarah could open her mouth to respond, Tyler butt in. "Ok, no fighting about costumes, we're here to celebrate Pogo's birthday." He stood between the arguing couple.

"Yeah," Reid agreed. "Let's not fight about how Caleb _didn't_ want to dress up as some lame character, knowing that we would taunt him mercilessly for the rest of eternity." He grinned at Caleb, who simply rolled his eyes.

"They're right." Caleb looked back at Sarah. "We shouldn't fight about some costume when we're supposed to be here for Pogue's birthday." Sarah simply nodded in surrender. There was no point in fighting with him because it wasn't like she could make him go home and change.

"So where's Riley?" Chase asked, noticing that the younger girl had yet to make an appearance.

"She'll be right down." Pogue answered. "She started getting ready late because she wanted to make sure everything was in order down here. She should be coming down any minute now."

"Speak of the devil and it shall appear." Tyler said pointing to the staircase, making everyone look in that direction.

Riley was wearing a black and red short bustier dress with ruffled skirt that hit 4 inches above her knees and had 2 straps from the middle of the bust that clipped around the back of her neck, black fishnet tights paired over the knee leather boots with 6" heels, and black fishnet elbow length fingerless gloves. Her inky black locks were perfectly straight framing her face instead of being in their usual wavy curls, and she had dark smoky eyes and her lips were painted with a seductive crimson red. She walked down the stairs confidently with the broom that the Sons had given her in hand and a black pointy hat atop her head.

Caleb's throat had gone completely dry by the time she reached the bottom step. He was sure that she'd be dressing up as a witch. He knew her well enough to be able to guess that, especially since now she had _real_ witchy powers, but he never thought she'd dress up like _that_. He shook his head in order to clear his mind from the thoughts that had begun to creep in, thoughts that he was surely _not_ supposed to be thinking as she made her way over to them.

"Hey guys." She smiled brilliantly. "Quite the turnout, right?" She asked, the fact that she'd just thrown the guys in for a loop unknown to her.

"You make one hell of an entrance." Chase smirked having noticed how Reid, Caleb, and even Tyler and himself were affected by the young witch. Reid couldn't keep his eyes off of her, he was completely entranced and Tyler was seeing her as an attractive woman for the first time in his life although he felt no romantic feelings toward her.

"You look…" Reid swallowed hard. "I can't even think of a fucking word."

"Hot." Tyler suggested with a slight blush on his cheek that wasn't hidden behind the mask. "Even _I_ gotta admit you look hot, Riles."

Riley blushed and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, revealing a silver spike drop-earring. "Thanks, guys." She smiled at her friends and her eyes reached Caleb as she took in his appearance. He was wearing a sleeveless tunic, golden molded chest armor, gauntlets, and shin guards, gladiator sandals and a sword hung at his side. He looked handsomely powerful in her eyes.

"I _knew_ you were going to be a witch." He smirked at her and chuckled.

"Which is why I threatened you if you opened your mouth, you know me too well." She rolled her eyes with a smile. "And I see you took my suggestion into consideration." She made sure that he saw her eyes travel up and down his body, stopping to meet his dark smoldering eyes. "It's a good look for you, soldier."

"Thanks. You look pretty spellbinding yourself." He responded earning a laugh from her, and the other Sons chuckled as well.

"Thanks." A light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"You even brought the broom." Reid threw his arm around Riley and pulled her close.

"Yeah," She looked up at him. "It went perfectly with my costume." She turned to look at her cousin. "I dig the contacts Pogo, very badass."

"Now my eyes are even freakier than yours." Pogue said with a laugh and Riley made a face in return.

"My eyes are _not_ freaky." She pouted and glared at the longhaired young man.

"Just a little." He shrugged casually. "If you're happy they're like a light crystal blue, if you're excited they're bright blue, if you're mad they're a darker blue."

"If she's horny they're a dark ocean blue." Reid added and Riley punched him in the arm. "Ow!" He rubbed his arm.

"Shut up, Reid!" She growled in embarrassment as Pogue and Caleb narrowed their eyes at the blonde Son, and Tyler and Chase laughed. "You have such a big mouth." She grumbled with a blush.

"But you're not denying it." A triumphant smirk plastered on his face.

"Well I wouldn't know. I've never really looked in the mirror when feeling like that." Her eyes tried to burn holes into his face.

"Well _I_ would." He winked and Riley used the broom to knock him of off his feet and onto his ass, making the others laugh.

"Not well enough," A smirk appeared on her face as soon as Reid's disappeared off his. She turned back to the others. "Now let's get this party started." She laughed as everyone spread out.

The party had been in swing for about an hour and Sarah was actually enjoying herself. She and Caleb had been away from Riley almost the whole time since she came down. She'd noticed the way Caleb had reacted to how his childhood friend was dressed and it made her decide to keep them apart as much as possible for the rest of the party. She also hadn't failed to notice how his eyes traveled around in, what she assumed, was in search of Riley and how he'd decided to wear the costume that _she_ suggested. In Sarah's eyes, that was just another way he picked Riley over her. Although, she had noticed that Reid had been looking at the girl as well and obviously still held feelings for her, and that gave Sarah a burst of hope. If Reid could get back together with Riley, then her troubles would be over because she knew that Caleb would never betray his brother even if he _did_ have feelings for the girl. Caleb was too good for that. She looked around and spotted Riley and Reid dancing together and that made her smile.

"They make a cute couple." She said to Caleb while sitting in his lap as they had some drinks and she pointed to the 2 dancing.

"They're not a couple." He looked over in their direction, a knot forming in his stomach.

"They could be." She shrugged. "It's obvious he still likes her. Maybe they'll get back together…" She mused with a small smile.

"They won't." He shook his head, not knowing if he was trying to convince Sarah or himself. "She told me that she didn't feel that way about him anymore."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Maybe, maybe not, but I think they'd be pretty great together." She smiled as she noticed Riley begin to dance with Chase as a new song started. "Or maybe Chase," Caleb immediately tensed under her. "They _do_ talk to each other a lot in Calculus. They'd actually make a cute couple too." She turned to look at Caleb, who had his eyes closed and was taking deep breaths. He picked her up and moved her off his lap.

"I need some air." His voice was tense and had an angry edge to it. "I'll be right back." He turned to walk away.

"Caleb." Sarah grabbed his hand and he turned to look back at her. His eyes were dark and threatening.

"I need some air_ alone_." He jerked his hand away and walked out to the backyard with his hands clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. '_What the hell is my problem? Jenny can dance with whoever she wants… but Chase, he's dangerous. He could hurt her! But she _can_ defend herself quite well… And Reid, she said they were done, but dancing isn't a crime. They were just dancing. It was nothing. I've danced with her before too.'_ He assured himself, utterly unable to comprehend his own feelings. He growled in frustration and threw the cup of spiked punch he'd been drinking at the wall.

"You seem angry." He heard Pogue say from behind him. He turned around to face his brother. "Is there a reason?" Pogue arched an eyebrow.

"I…" Caleb sighed heavily. "I don't know… I'm feeling things that I don't understand and it pisses me off. And the more pissed I get, the more my Power tempts me and the more I have to fight it, therefore I get even angrier." He rubbed his temples as he felt a headache come on. "It's a never ending cycle."

"Want me to go get Riles so she can try to help you?" Pogue asked as he placed his hands in his pockets. He knew that his cousin had a special way of calming the older Son.

"No!" Caleb protested immediately. "No…" He repeated more calmly. "Let her enjoy herself. She's having a good time and I don't want to ruin it."

Pogue smirked at his troubled friend. "If I were you, I'd sort through my feelings quickly, man, because if you don't they're gonna escalate. The sooner you realize what's in front of you, the happier and better off you'll be." He explained and walked away, leaving Caleb stunned and even more confused.

The Bahamas was calling their name and they were well on their way. Aboard the private jet Reid, Tyler and Pogue were playing a video game on the TV, Caleb was reading a book, and Riley was asleep with her head against his shoulder. They had stayed up all night after celebrating Christmas at the Garwin home and spent the majority of the time fooling around, but even if they hadn't, Caleb still wouldn't be able to sleep. He thought back to the memory from the day before that had unnerved him for a reason that he couldn't explain.

_*Flashback*_

_Nearly everyone was gathered in the living room of the Garwin home, which was flawlessly decorated for the joyous season, as mixed conversations were bundled among the members of the Covenant. _

"_Reid, you're such an arse!" Riley said playfully making Reid laugh as she, Reid and Tyler made their way into the living room; she and Reid halting in the archway together._

"_Hey guys." Pogue said, getting their attention as well as everyone else's. "Look up." He pointed above them and saw mistletoe hanging there._

"_Uh…" Riley turned to look at the blonde Son with a blush and saw that he was smiling. This was exactly what he'd wanted, an opportunity to remind Riley of what she once felt for him._

"_It won't be that bad, Riles." He chuckled. "We used to do it all the time, remember? In fact, _you _couldn't get enough." He winked at the shorter girl who rolled her eyes at him._

"_Fine." She conceded with a slightly uncomfortable laugh. "Just don't get any ideas." She warned, making him laugh._

"_Come here." He said softly with a smile and pulled her close by her hips as her hands rested against his shoulders and their foreheads touched. His grey-blue eyes gazed into her crystalline azure ones. He slowly took her lips with his in a soft, yet passionate kiss in an attempt to show her that he still wanted her. Riley returned the kiss with the same gentleness, but clearly not the same passion that Reid had shown, as he moved a hand to cup one of her cheeks and he moved to deepen the kiss, but before he could Riley stepped back with a blush._

"_There." She mumbled embarrassedly and moved to sit between her cousin and Tyler without making eye contact with anyone._

_*End Flashback*_

Caleb shook his head, put his book down and turned slightly in his seat so the Riley's head was resting on his chest, and wrapped his arms around her. Her hair was loose and covered her face slightly as she snuggled into him. He smiled slightly and moved her hair from her face, she didn't have any makeup on and her soft pink lips were parted slightly. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead and sighed as he turned to look out the window. He wasn't sure why seeing Riley and Reid kiss had bothered him so much. They used to kiss all the time and it had never bothered him before. He had even caught them making out a handful of times, but still it hadn't fazed him. Why did it bother him _now_? He had a girlfriend, a girl he liked a lot, but he couldn't help the bad feeling that knotted in his stomach when he saw Reid's lips touch Riley's. He hadn't enjoyed watching her dance with Chase either, especially when Chase's eyes met his and he smirked knowingly. What could Chase possibly know that he didn't? He felt Riley shift in his arms and moan softly.

"Jenny," He whispered in her ear. "It's time to wake up. We're landing in about 30 minutes." He smiled down at the waking girl, who gave him a smile of her own.

"Hey, Caleb." Her voice was thick from sleep and she sat up to stretch, groaning and moaning in ways that made certain thoughts invade Caleb's mind. He shook his head slightly to push them away. "I should probably change." She stood up, stretching once again and made her way to the bathroom with her bag in hand. She changed out of her jeans, boots and sweater, and put on a simple pair of cutoff shorts that barely hit mid-thigh, black converse and an open black plaid shirt with a black tank top underneath. Her face was still clear of all makeup. "Ready." She plopped back down next to Caleb. He and the other Sons chuckled. They had already shed their winter-wear and into simple jeans and t-shirts.

"It's about damn time you woke up." Reid stated as he walked over and poked her forehead. "Damn, do you sleep a lot."

"Well we were up all bloody night." She rolled her eyes. "And unlike you all _I_ didn't poison myself with those energy drinks in order to stay up the entire flight because I'm sure that as soon as we get to the hotel you're all going to crash ever so miserably." She smiled at the boys knowingly. She was the type of person that was completely against energy drinks. She didn't drink them and always annoyed the boys about it when they did. The only thing close to an energy drink she'd ever consume was coffee.

"Please take your seats and buckle your seatbelts as we prepare to land." The pilot announced over the intercom and everyone followed his instructions. "And please remain seated until we have come to a complete stop."

"Finally!" Reid exclaimed excitedly. "I can't even remember the last time we came to the Bahamas."

"It was before we got our Powers." Pogue answered with a faint smile as the plane began to descend.

"We were 9." Tyler added with a smile of his own and the plane slowed to halt.

"How the hell are we supposed to get to the hotel?" Reid asked when the plane finally stopped and the door opened.

"Aunt Evie rented a car for us." Riley answered as they began to gather their things.

"All I have to do is go to the car rental counter and ask for our car." Caleb said and they made their way out of the aircraft.

"Ah, warmth!" Riley said with a bright smile as she put on her sunglasses. "This sure beats the snow in Massachusetts."

"Hell yeah." Tyler agreed as he and the other Sons slipped on their own sunglasses.

"It'll be 10 days of nothing but the 3 B's." Reid said with a smile.

"3 B's?" Pogue asked curiously on everyone's behalf.

"Booze, babes and bikinis." He answered grinned cheekily and everyone laughed at the blonde Son and they made their way inside the airport.

"I'll be right back." Caleb walked up to the car rental counter and Riley looked back at the others.

"Thanks for coming with me you guys." She smiled gratefully.

"It's our pleasure, Riles." Tyler smiled sweetly in return.

"Why would we want to stay in Ipswich, in the snow when we can be here?" Pogue chuckled. "Plus I'd never let you travel across the world without me there to protect you, Baby Girl." He pulled his cousin into a hug.

"Love you too, Pogo." She hugged back tightly and Caleb came back.

"Ready?" He asked and everyone nodded. "Luckily they had a car big enough for all of us." He smiled and led them outside to a silver Cadillac Escalade hybrid 2012.

"Damn." Reid smirked. "Very nice. Who drives?" He said anxiously, hoping to get the keys.

"Me." Caleb answered with a smirk and Reid's bubble popped sadly.

"Why you?" Reid narrowed his eyes.

"Because the name on the reservation said Danvers," Caleb shrugged casually.

"Well what-the fuck-ever. That doesn't mean that you get the keys, Caleb." Reid glared and Riley stood between the 2 before a fight could ensue in the middle of the airport.

"Reid, just let him drive now." She placed a hand on his chest. "We're here for 10 days, all of us will get a chance to drive." She smiled reassuringly. "Even me," She winked.

"Then we're screwed." Pogue joked and Riley stuck her tongue out at him as Tyler, Caleb and Reid laughed.

"Don't be a dick, Pogo." She said climbing into the passenger seat. "And an announcement!" She declared with a grin. "_I_ get to ride shotgun no matter who drives." She informed leaving no room for argument as the boys climbed into the car as well. Caleb quickly drove to the Atlantis Reef hotel as they talked about all the things they wanted to do. He pulled up and the valet took the keys as the bellboy grabbed their bags from the trunk. The 5 of them made their way in and Caleb went up to one of the receptionists.

"Reservation under Danvers," He said, giving her his ID as the young receptionist checked him out.

"Yes, Mr. Danvers." She gave him a flirty smile. "Everything has already been paid for. How many keycards will you need?"

"5." He answered and she nodded as she prepared 5 of them.

"Here you are, Mr. Danvers." She handed him the 5 keycards. "Thank you for choosing the Reef Atlantis and enjoy your stay." She gave him another flirty smile, which he ignored and turned to his friends.

"Let's go." He said handing them their keycards as they went to the elevator followed by the bellboy. The elevator made its way to the top floor and the doors opened to a small hallway with only 2 doors. One was the main entrance to the penthouse and the other was to the adjoining studio which had a door that connected it to the penthouse suite on the inside. Caleb walked up and unlocked the door. "Welcome to our home for the next 10 days." He opened the door and Riley was the first to walk in and soon to be followed by her brothers.

The suite was huge. It had a modern, yet beachy vibe. The living room had 2 large bay windows. The dining room had sleek cream chairs and a dark wooden round table. A porch wrapped around with an ocean view. The main master bedroom had a king bed and sitting area, and the master bath had modern double marble vanities, infinity tub, and a separate shower. The second bedroom had a king sized bed with its own full bathroom. The third bedroom was an adjoining studio with two queen beds and a full bathroom. The living room and every bedroom were equipped with a flat-screen HDTV and Bose sound system. The kitchen was modern and fully equipped with anything they might need including groceries, but the suite came with a 24 hour butler service. And it even had its own washer and dryer.

"Damn…" Riley said in awe as the bellboy unloaded their luggage from the cart.

"Aunt Evie really hooked us up." Reid said throwing his arm around her shoulder and Caleb tipped the bellboy, who then quickly left.

"Tell me about it." Tyler agreed looking around, taking in the sight of the luxurious suite.

"This is pretty badass." Pogue smirked. "We all end up benefitting from Riley's gift."

"Now all we have to do is decide the room arrangements." Caleb explained as he sat down on the couch, soon followed by the others.

"I get my own room and the biggest room because I'm the only girl." Riley said victoriously with a cheeky grin. "Two of you will have to share the room with the king bed and the other 2 will have to share the room with 2 queen beds. Now you guys just have to decide who gets what." She shrugged.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Pogue asked as they all looked around at each other and Riley shrugged.

"We could draw straws." Tyler suggested. "But I do request that I do _not_ room with Reid. We already share the dorm and it's always a mess so I'd rather not spend any part of my vacation cleaning up after him." He explained rubbing the back of his neck.

"Pogue's pretty messy too." Riley said making a face. "His room frightens me."

"So it's settled, Reid and Pogue will share a room and Tyler and I will share the other." Caleb said using his 'leader' voice.

"Then they can share the room with the king bed." Riley made the decision for everyone. "That was it'll be a smaller space that's trashed and only one bed unmade regularly."

"Sounds good to me." Tyler smiled in relief and Pogue just shrugged. He didn't really care where he slept.

"Aw…" Reid whined. "No fair. I have to sleep in the same bed as Pogue."

"Get over it." Riley laughed at her ex's face. "Now let's unpack." She stood up and carried her suitcase into her room. Each boy went into his designated room and began to unpack. Riley took her time unpacking and then went out into the living room, which was empty. "Guys?" She questioned and got no answer. She went to Pogue and Reid's room and found the 2 of them fast asleep on top of the covers. She chuckled and shook her head, then went to Caleb and Tyler's room, and just as she expected they were asleep as well. She yawned, feeling sleepy as well and curled up on the couch.

It had been a week into their Bahamas vacation, and Caleb felt as if he was slowly losing his mind. Why? Because he was feeling things for his best friend that he couldn't understand. Riley had been driving him mad and she didn't even know it. He was conflicted beyond words and he didn't know what to do! He loved her, of course he did. She was his best friend, but he wasn't supposed to be attracted to her.

It had all started with their official first day there, which had been the day after they'd landed. They'd gone to the beach and she was wearing a red wide band double string halter bikini top with low rise with double string side ties, Caleb had refused to react and just ignored the feeling in his stomach. He also ignored the irritation at all the men that gawked at her and the fact that Reid was flirting with her more than usual.

The second day she wore a navy blue wide band halter bikini top with a silver center ring and banded low rise bottoms with silver side rings. His mouth went dry when he first saw her. She looked more beautiful than words could describe and he loved how the dark blue of the bikini made her eyes pop. That night they went to the hotel's club and she wore a bright blue short slim fit dress with crisscross back straps and gold o-ring in back that looked so perfect on her hourglass figure that he, like many of the guys at the club, found it hard to tear his eyes away from her. He watched her dance with Reid, other guys and even Tyler as he stood by the bar with Pogue and it drove him crazy.

The third and fourth days they took pictures around town and she wore the little daisy duke shorts that Reid had picked out for her and they made her legs look even longer and then a denim skirt paired with Chucks. Those days had made Caleb happy, but confused. They spent both days walking arm in arm, and when she'd tripped on Reid's foot, he'd easily caught her in his arms as his heart hammered in his chest. He had almost wanted to kiss her, but quickly squashed that urge.

The fifth and sixth were pool days and as usual, she drew a lot of attention. Reid had been all over her and it'd bugged Caleb more than it should have. The Power would hum stronger under Caleb's skin with the angrier and frustrated he got. He wasn't sure how to handle it. He wasn't even sure why he'd been feeling the way he had. The only thing that he had noticed was that Pogue would look at him every once in a while and shake his head.

The seventh day had been the best. They stayed out late the day before so they decided to relax on the beach and return inside in the evening. They watched a movie and she lay in his arms with her head on his chest. He relished the feel of her in his arms as he ran a hand through her raven locks.

He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples before looking back out to the sunset from the patio. Pogue and Tyler had left to go get soda for them and still hadn't returned. He stood up and made his way inside, but stopped when he heard Riley let out an exasperated:

"Reid, please no."

Caleb wasn't one to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help but stand around the corner to see what the 2 of them were talking about. "Riles, please," She was facing from him and Reid grabbed her arms. "I have to say this." He turned her to face him again. "I still love you, Riley." His eyes bore deep into hers.

"Don't, Reid." She shook her head and looked away. She always felt that Reid still felt something for her especially after their most recent kiss, but hearing him say it had made it all too real.

"I want you back." He stated, picking up again before she could stop him. "I want you to be my girlfriend again."

"No, you don't." She protested with a shake of the head. "You enjoy loving and leaving, Reid! You get any girl you want!" She crossed her arms.

"And I want _you_!" He insisted. "You're the only one I've ever wanted! I love you, Riley! I started hooking up with girls because I couldn't deal with you leaving. You're the only girl that's ever been more than just a piece of ass to me. Please Riles, give me a chance. I never stopped loving you." Reid begged, for the first time in his life and laid his vulnerability before her, and unknowingly to Caleb too.

Riley swallowed heavily and her heart clenched at her first love's declaration as Caleb watched Riley to see her reaction. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned away again. "But I stopped loving you." Her voice was barely audible and Caleb watched Reid's expression harden as he felt a relief. "I stopped loving you as anything more than a brother, Reid." She admitted not even looking back, afraid to face him.

"Is it because of that blonde guy you met in Boston?" Reid asked suspiciously.

"What?" She looked back at him in shock. "How did you know about him?" She narrowed her eyes as Caleb felt his own widen. He didn't know she'd met someone other than her friend Heather. She never told him anything.

"The blonde guy with green eyes, right?" Reid smirked as he folded his arms across his chest. "The one you used to replace me? I Used a spell to check up on you and see how you were."

Riley laughed loudly and then took a deep breath. "Yes, the guy you saw is a lot like you. He's sarcastic and a flirt, but he's more like a brother than anything. He's my friend Heather's twin. His name is Alex Matthews and he _did_ help me get over you because he reminded me of you and became a good friend, but Alex and I are _just friends_." She emphasized the last part with a smirk of her own as Reid's dropped. "Just saying that Alex and I could be more is just gross." She shuddered to prove her point. Caleb couldn't keep the smile off his face as she stood victoriously before Reid, who shifted uncomfortably. "Reid, our time is over." She said in a soft voice with a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not the same girl I used to be… You and I don't fit together anymore. You belong with someone else and so do I." She gave him a gentle smile.

Reid's eyes narrowed. "Like Caleb?" He arched an eyebrow.

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "Caleb, Riles. Do you have feelings for Caleb? Are you in love with _him_ now?" He accused with a scowl.

Riley took a step back, thrown off by Reid's question as a lump formed in Caleb's throat and he waited nervously to hear her response. "What the hell, Reid?" She glared after coming back to her senses. "Caleb is my best friend!"

"But that doesn't mean you don't love him as more than that!" He shot back. "You 2 have been awfully close since you've come back and don't you dare deny it, Riley! That dance between the 2 of you at Nicky's totally gave away that the 2 of you are just dying to fuck!"

"You're insane!" She rolled her eyes. "Caleb is my best friend! We danced together all the time before! He and I are close, Reid. We've always been close. It didn't bother you when we were dating. Why does it bother you now?" She arched an eyebrow at him and he scoffed.

"Because it's different now!" He hissed. "Every time you're in the same room, you 2 make googly eyes at each other. It's pathetic! And just because he's your best friend doesn't mean you're not attracted to him." He argued as Riley's eyes widened and Caleb felt his own do the same. '_I that why I've been feeling this way? Because I'm attracted to Jenny? Is it really possible that she's attracted to me as well?_' Caleb's mind began to process his brother's words.

"It doesn't mean he's not attracted to you either! We all see it, but he has Sarah, remember?" He shot her a smirk. "Caleb isn't man enough to step up and take what he wants, but _I _am." Reid took a step forward with a smile, cupped Riley's face in his hands and began leaning down.

"Reid, no." Riley protested as she pushed. Reid stumbled back slightly, surprised with the strength she used.

"Riley, I know that deep down you must feel something for me too." He took a step forward to bring her to him again and she took a step back shaking her head. Her heart was breaking for Reid. The last thing that she had ever wanted was to hurt Reid. When her aunt had told her that he began sleeping around, she was sure that he was over her. "Riley!" He pleaded and took another step forward.

Caleb step from around the corner with a glare at the other Son. "She said no, Reid. Now leave it." His voice was hard.

Reid turned to face Caleb and laughed bitterly. "Always the hero, huh Caleb? But this is none of your business." He snapped. "This is between Riley and me."

"Clearly, Jenny has ended your business." Caleb moved to stand in between Riley and Reid.

Reid glared at him intensely before throwing his hands into the air. "What-the fuck-ever!" His anger was rolling off of him like waves. "I'm done with your bullshit, Caleb. You need to man the fuck up and make a decision before someone else makes one for you." He rushed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Caleb sighed heavily. "Are you ok?" He pulled Riley to face him.

"How long were you listening?" She asked, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

"Long enough." He admitted. They never lied to each other, no matter what.

Riley stepped out of his reached. She was feeling emotionally drained and dreaded to think about what would happen between her and Caleb after he heard all of Reid's accusations. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She began walking to her room. "Good night, Caleb." She said softly and then shut the door.

Caleb leaned back against the couch. His mind was still reeling after hearing Riley and Reid's discussion. '_Could it really be true? Do I want Riley as more than a friend?_' He thought as he rubbed his temples. He shook his head and went to his room, turning in for the night as well.

* * *

**Ooooooohhh! Look at THAT development!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews and follows guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**-Major J.**


End file.
